Summer of Champions
by EdAnA-aLyCe-94
Summary: Twilight H.P. C/O Renassiance meet Twilight's Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle and H.P.'s Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius as well as Guardians and two new additions Bridget and Abigail. E/C L/J E/B R/E/ A/J A/R B/S
1. The Invitations

Ch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **__**Twilight**__** books or characters, nor any of the **__**Harry Potter**__** books or characters. The only character I own is Abigail and my friend TeNnIs-PlAyEr owns Bridget. We also own Melissa Swan, Mara Potter, Kathleen Evans, Cindy Hale, and Tonya Lupin, as well as the Guardians and messenger birds but that is the extent of our ownership.**_

**Ch. 1- The Invitations**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

It was a nice spring, almost summer, day and the kids had just gotten back from school in London the day before, when they burst into my private study unannounced.

"Mo-om, we're bored. Can't we go somewhere this summer?" Alice begged while Edward gave me a pleading look.

"Children, go get a snack from the kitchens and go to the lake. I need to talk to your Father about something." I said in a commanding voice, the idea brought smiles to their faces and Edward went to get snacks and horses ready while Alice hunted down their adoptive father, and my husband, Carlisle.

"Honey, can I come in? Alice found me in the library and said you needed to talk to me about something." Came Carlisle's sweet voice from the doorway.

"Yes, I do need to talk to you. It's about Alice and Edward," I explained before adding a quick, "They did nothing they are just so bored here." I finished and noticed Carlisle nodding in agreement to my observation.

"So they've been bothering you as well." He said in an understanding voice.

"Yes, they have been, but I have an idea. A couple of friends of mine kept in touch with me after finishing school and informed me that their kids are just as bored as ours and they are all the same ages as our Alice and Edward. So, I thought to keep them from going 'insane' we could have them al over for the summer to give them something to do and people their own age to be around." I finished smiling to match the grin on Carlisle's face.

"Perfect dear, how many are there and when can they get here?" He said in a mix of excitement and hopefulness to get the kids off his back.

"Well there are six girls including Alice and six boys including Edward so in total twelve, the girls are all 17 and all the boys are 18." I stated before adding, "don't worry I already sent invitations when the kids got home so I should get replies any day now."

"That would be great; I'll have Caroline, the new housekeeper, notified to get rooms ready on the third floor by Alice and Edward's and have stables readied for their horses. They will be bringing horses or should we send for some from the Grande Palace?" Carlisle said while looking to me for an answer.

"Don't worry Darling. Of course they will be bringing horses as well as a messenger bird and their guardians." I said while stroking the head of my own guardian, a cheetah named Acheron.

"Okay then I'll leave you to finish up whatever you were doing and I'll see you at dinner." Carlisle said standing and heading towards the door.

"Okay and please don't tell the children until dinner time I wish to surprise them." And with a nod my love walked out the door probably back to the library.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Daughters, could you come here for a moment?" Came our mother's voice as we walked past the library of our Irish summer palace.

"Yes Mother?" Bridget said after leading the three of us into the library and out of the hallway that led to the back stairs we took up to our rooms we heading towards to change out of our riding clothes for dinner.

"I received a letter from a dear friend of mine from the finishing school I attended." She started motioning for us to take a seat.

"That's cool Mother." Abigail piped up, stretching out on the chaise across from Mother.

"Yes that is pretty neat. I didn't even know you kept in touch with them anymore." I said taking a seat on one side of Mother while Bridget took the other side.

"Yes I have kept in touch with them and it was Esme who sent the letter. Would you like me to read it, it concerns you?" She asked pausing long enough for all of us to nod our heads in curiosity.

"Here goes then.

Dear Kathleen,

I haven't talked to you in awhile but that will change soon enough. I'm writing because as you know I have two kids around the ages of your three daughters and they are bored to death at the summer palace this year. So, I would like to invite Lily, Abigail, and Bridget to the castle for the summer. I will be having twelve kids there total and you are invited to travel with them and stay a few days so we can all catch up before you make the long journey home.

Please consider my offer. I have a feeling that your daughters will get along well with Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella as well as all the boys; Remus, Sirius, James, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. If you need to know what to bring for our British summers don't hesitate to ask.

We will have at least three balls and feasts but knowing Alice she will either have new dresses made or old ones altered for the girls as is her way. I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Queen Esme Cullen

And that is it," Mother finished with a smile. "So what do you think do you wish to go?"

"Yes!" We all exclaimed in unison with huge smiles on our faces.

"Though Alice and Esme obviously don't know the likes of our Abigail!" Bridget said which won a glare from Abby which turned into a smile when she realized Brie was joking.

"Okay then and don't worry your Father has already agreed." Mother said standing up.

"Oh, would you mind if we wrote the reply." I asked.

"Yes, I could write and you can tell me what to say," Brie said getting excited.

"And I'm pretty sure Simmi wouldn't mind taking it for us," Abigail provided giving the name of her messenger raven.

"That would be great girls but would you mind waiting to do it after dinner otherwise you won't be able to change for dinner." Mother said looking and the windswept heaps we were in after our ride.

"That wouldn't be a problem, Mom." Came Abigail's voice as she headed toward the huge double oak doors that lead out to the hallway, followed by her mountain lion, Nicias.

Bridget and I quickly followed with our guardians talking out the trip while heading up to our third floor rooms and watching Abigail head up another two floors to her room at the top of the East Tower.

**James' P.O.V.**

"James, Sirius, could you come her for a moment." My mother, Mara Potter, asked as we passed her in the garden on our way to the stables.

"Sure Mom what do you need?" I asked followed by my best friend and runaway, Sirius Black, as we made our way across the garden paths to her.

"Well I don't need anything but an answer."

"An answer to what Mrs.P," Asked Sirius from next to me.

"You both have been invited to spend the summer with a friend of mine, her husband, and her adoptive children; Alice and Edward, as well as eight other children your age and I do believe Remus' mother said he had been invited as well." The name of my adoptive cousin and our other best friend made both Siri and I perk up.

"Where would we be going and when do we leave?" I questioned.

"Well Esme and Carlisle are staying in their summer palace in the British countryside so you would be going their. She also said to leave as soon as possible which means tomorrow because your stuff is already packed along with your horses' tack. Your father and I have agreed for us to leave at dawn tomorrow in one of the carriages and your horses have already left and your black bird and eagle are on their way as well." She supplied with a smile from where she sat.

"Wait you said 'us' who is that implying?" Sirius asked.

"Well Esme invited Tonya and I to come stay a few days and catch up with friends before traveling back and you, James, and Remus would stay the remainder of the four months," she said getting up to leave. "I suggest you boys go make sure everything is packed then get Remus and come to dinner," and with that we were alone.

"I guess we should make sure they packed all the stuff in our training shed and our riding clothes," Sirius said and we headed back to the side entrance of my family's summer manor.

**Remus' P.O.V.**

"So were you guys invited, too?" I asked as we all headed to the dining hall for dinner.

"Yes!" Sirius and James said and I realized they were just as excited as I was.

"Well I know I'll be going to bed early Mom said she was since we'll be traveling for a week what about you guys?" I asked.

"We will be, too, I'm tired just thinking about it." James said before opening one of the doors that led into the dining hall.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Emmett, Mom and Dad just sent someone saying they want to see us in the dining hall before dinner," I said from the top of the fence were I was perched watching my bear of a brother try to practice archery, and fail miserably.

"Okay Bella I'm coming," he replied grabbing his things and leaping over the fence to land near me.

"Do you know what they want to see us for?" Asked Emmett as he lifted me off my perch before going to put his archery equipment away in the training shed where my own bow and quiver were housed.

"Nope. Just that Mom got really excited when a letter came and she told Dad about it and he got excited as well. I think she said it was from one of her old friends and I assume that's what she wants to talk to us about." I said walking into the hallway heading for the doorway that lead into the dining hall where our parents would be waiting.

"Children please sit your mother and I have some very exciting news for you both." Father said from the head of the table while motioning for us to sit.

I took my seat on one side of Dad across from Mom and Emmett took his usual seat next to me. I poured us each a glass of water since the Scottish heat had made us both pretty thirsty, then motioned for someone to continue speaking.

Mom started," you and your brother have been invited to stay with an old, school friend of mine, her husband Carlisle, and children; Alice and Edward, eight other kids your age will also be joining you at their summer castle in the British countryside. Your father and I have agreed to let you go and both of you as well as myself are to leave at dawn tomorrow. Your things have already been packed and the training shed is being packed as we speak. Your horses have already left and your hawk and falcon have already been released to fly there, they should all arrive a few days before us."

"Mother why are you going on such a long trip, I thought you didn't like to travel besides I could easily protect us?" Emmett asked while refilling his glass.

Esme has invited me to stay a few days before heading back so her, along with some of my other school friends, and I can catch up." She paused to let this sink in.

I had taken a very large drink of water and realized that was a mistake because it was quickly spewed across the table and I started coughing, Dad raised and eyebrow and Em started patting my back. I quickly found my voice, "Aren't Esme and Carlisle the king and queen of Great Britain?" I exclaimed and Mom smiled realizing the cause of my outburst."

"Yes they are," and that was when I realized I, Duchess Isabella Swan, would be spending the summer with at least four royals, who knew how many others there would be.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

"Sir, Madam, you're wanted by your parents in the dining room for an early dinner," a servant said from the doorway of our library in our three-story summer mansion.

Rosalie put down her book and got up holding out her pale slender hand to pull me off the floor in front of her chair where I had plopped down to do some last minute homework our history teacher had given me for skipping the last session of the year to go hunting with friends. I grabbed her hand and once I was on my feet we headed towards the dining room. My greyhound, Stormy, lead the way followed closely by Rose's tiger, Nicoli, we came last with linked arms talking about what our parents would want and why we were having dinner an hour early.

"Children come sit your mother has some news to tell you," came Father's voice as we entered and we took our seats, Rose across from Mom and Dad and I had either head of the table.

What is it Mother?" Rosalie asked clearly excited.

"Well you two have been invited to Esme's for the summer along with kids from some of my other old, school friends."

"So, when do we leave?" I asked catching Rose's infectious excitement.

"You, Rose, and I leave at dawn tomorrow. Your clothes have already been packed and hour horses sent ahead, and your cardinal and sparrow have been released to fly there. I will stay a few days to catch up with my friends then leave you there for four months." Mom said between bites of a very delicious dinner.

"I suggest you get your bag together then retire early because it will be a long trip, so, hurry up and eat." Dad said taking a bite of turkey to emphasize his point.

"We will Dad." Rose said and we finished eating in record time and retired to our rooms to prepare for the next week in carriage and boat.

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. We would absolutely LOVE reviews or PM's to either of us. We will be updating quickly, or at least we hope so. I start high school next Monday and TeNnIs-PlAyEr started Monday of this week so we will try to update between homework and church.**_


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: Again I do NOT own anything Twilight or Harry Potter unless you count the fact that I have a copy of each book

_**Disclaimer: Again I do **__**NOT**__** own anything **__**Twilight**__** or **__**Harry Potter**__** unless you count the fact that I have a copy of each book. LOL. We only own the Guardians, birds, and Bridget Evans, Abigail Evans, Mara Potter, Melissa Swan, Kathleen Evans, Cindy Hale, and Tonya Lupin. **_

**Ch. 2-Arrival **

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It was morning on the day of everyone's arrival and the whole household was buzzing with excitement. All of our visitors would be arriving after lunch in the royal couches we had sent to the dock with a picnic lunch to feed them. Mother had told us a week ago and Edward and I had been counting the seconds to when they would all arrive. I had helped our housekeeper, Caroline, put the finishing touches on all the girls' rooms that were on the side of the third floor hall mine was on and Edward was making sure the training grounds were in good order after checking the boys' rooms that were across the hall.

Now, Mom and I were in my room getting ready. I had already helped Mom into a forest green dress that had gold cording at the neck and waist and gold ivy designs on the hem, it also had a scooped neckline and gold cording at the elbows where the cotton material ended and the same green in a silk material with ivy designs embroidered like the ones on the hem started and belled out around her hands. She had slipped on gold silk slippers and was now sitting at my vanity while I was finishing up her hair which I had done starting in two princess braids then meeting and becoming one thick braid all the way to her waist.

"There," I said with a flourish having finished wrapping the end in a gold ribbon but leaving a tail a few inches long.

"I look beautiful, dear. Thank you." Mom replied giving me a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my hand and leading me to my bed where my own dress was laid out.

"Now to get you ready," she said while helping me unfasten the back of the cotton dress I had put on to help Caroline.

She unfastened the back of the dress and gently eased it to the floor so I could step out of it, then she got the other dress and slipped it over my head and after my arms slipped into the tight black velvet sleeves she let the skirt fall gracefully to the floor. She quickly fastened the back and tied the corset while I lifted the skirts to slip my purple silk slippers onto my tiny, pale feet. Mother then lead me to the vanity and sat me down before pulling my long, raven black colored hair into a braid that started at the nape of my neck and ended at my waist wrapped with a purple ribbon. I stood up and headed towards my mirror while carefully flipping my braid so it fell down my front instead of trailing down my back. My dress was of a thin black velvet that had long tight, sleeves that ended in points at the base of my middle fingers where they were attached to two silver bands one for each hand. It had a square neckline and under the lacing of the fake corset there was purple silk with silver ivy designs that matched the fabric that started at a point under two folds of velvet at my waist and flared until it hit the floor and covered the whole width of the front, it was lined with silver cording like that of Mother's gold.

"Beautiful," Mother said from behind me as she rested her hands on the shoulders of my five foot, pale, slender frame.

"Thank-,"I started but was interrupted by my brother's signature three sharp knocks.

"Come in!" I said and in stepped Edward with a huge smile.

All he said was, "There happens to be three carriages charging down the drive," before all three of us tore out of my room and down the stairs, Mother and I both squealing like over-excited school girls.

Father met us down stairs with a grin and one of the guards opened the door to let us walk outside just as the first carriage stopped and the driver jumped down to open the door. Out stepped all of Mother's school friends whom she greeted with warm hugs. The other two carriages had arrived and the one containing the luggage was starting up the drive. The doors were opened and all the guys stepped out of the second carriage wearing brown or black breeches with black boots and loose white shirts similar to what Edward and Father were wearing. All the girls then stepped out with the help of their brothers except for the last three who received no help so I assumed they were the Irish sisters who hardly ever traveled out of their native country.

The first one stepped out wearing a green dress, she had fiery red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes and was followed by a very large lion, the second quickly followed in a light purple dress this one had blue-green eyes and hair a color red so light you would think she was a strawberry blonde, she was followed by a bobcat the size of her sisters lion, but it was the last sister that caught everyone's attention. Her mountain lion stepped out first and then she lithely leaped out ignoring the steps all together, to land gracefully in a crouch by her Guardian's head, she had auburn colored hair and dark forest green eyes, she was wearing black leggings under knee high polished black leather boots, as she stood up the sunlight caught on something at her waist; a silver sword in a black leather sheath that hung on the side of her right leg and was attached to a low slung black leather belt, and from the gasps from all the girls except her sisters I assumed they had no idea she had it with her. But what caught my attention was her top I had never seen the likes before. It had a neckline cut a little lower that a turtle neck and had a Chinese styled buttons at the neck and two other leading to her left side, it had tight long sleeves, the main color was crimson with silver cording on the hems and ivy designs in silver threading, I also noticed cording on the side and when she turned to her Guardian I noticed why. The dress had slits all the way up to her waist and you could see her leggings as well as a dagger at least five inches long strapped to her left side. By this time the carriage full of luggage was here.

The girl turned to Carlisle and held out a hand," My names Abigail and these are my sisters, Lily and Bridget," she introduced pointing to the red head, Lily, and the strawberry blonde, Bridget. "Would you mind if I went ahead and took my luggage to my room I need to unpack and make sure my horse, Aiden, has settled in okay?" She said turning back to Carlisle.

"That would be fine but we cold always have them brought up for you so you can go to your horse." Dad answered.

"Its fine I only have two large trunks and a smaller one full of my training gear and it would be faster if I took them up and unpacked them now," she said pausing.

"Whoa wait a minute! Did you just say you only brought two trunks of clothes?" I exclaimed shocked and I saw her mom and sisters nodding sheepishly while the other girls and I looked at her with dropped jaws.

"Yes I did. I have one full of traditional dresses and a ball gown my mom made me pack and another full of riding and training clothes, capes, and outfits like the one I'm wearing as well as shoes. The small trunk contains my archery equipment, broadsword, a sword like the one I'm wearing as well as a couple of throwing daggers and leather guards for when I practice hand-to-hand combat. Oh, and I brought a bag of books." She said confidently but her eyes darted nervously like she thought that was too much.

"Are you serious? For a trip like this I would have brought at least four trunks of clothing." I exclaimed still shocked.

"No, actually he's Sirius and I'm Abby." She said pointing to a tall, tan boy with long, black hair, and they both started laughing.

"Very funny Abby, very funny," he said.

She just laughed and went to grab the trunk full of weapons. Edward started to help her but she just shook her head. She took the trunk and Mom led her to her room. A few minutes later and everyone had been introduced and were chatting and then the guys grabbed one of their two trunks each, Edward grabbing one of Abigail's larger ones, and headed upstairs with them while servants took the girls' up to their rooms. When the boys came back down Abigail was with them and they were are all joking and laughing. They all grabbed the last of their trunks and Edward ended up carrying the bags full of books that each of the boys and Abigail had brought. I watched in amazement as Abigail grabbed her other trunk and even though it was as big as her she hefted the weight easily. After they went in we all followed and went into the sitting room while everyone else went upstairs.

**Abigail's P.O.V.**

After I had put all my trunks in my room, with a little help from Edward, and had the last one full of clothes almost all the way unpacked there was a knock on my door. I told whoever it was to come in and in stepped Emmett who was staying in the room across the hall from mine.

"Hey Abigail, all the guys are going to the training grounds want to come? We leave in fifteen minutes so you have time to change." He said, he had come from Scotland with his sister Bella who was a little clumsy and liked to go by Bella.

"Okay I really need to finish unpacking this and get my training stuff to the shed as well as letting Simmi, my bird, out to hunt. I'll also need to change into something more comfy for working on my hand-to-hand combat in." I replied while opening the trunk overflowing with gear for him to see.

"Okay. Well do you need help packing because I'm done as well as Remus, the blonde from Italy that came with Sirius, so we're kind of bored waiting for the others to finish and change. We could take your stuff to where ours is," he said looking hopeful to have something to do.

"Sure why not bring Remus in here and get started on the trunk, bring Edward too if he wants to come. I'm going to change after I hang this last dress up." I said holding up the slightly wrinkled silver ball gown.

When I turned around from hanging it in the wardrobe Emmett was gone so I took a set of training clothes out of the dresser I had put them in and grabbed a different, more scuffed up pair of boots from the bottom of the wardrobe. I turned back around to see Emmett was back with another boy who I assumed was Remus and Edward. Remus was quite tall about 6'2" and easily dwarfed my small 5'1" frame as did Edward who was around 6' tall, though as Edward had bronze hair Remus' was sandy blonde but both were equally messy yet somehow still looked good. Remus' clothes were loose but you could still see his well muscled athletic frame, Edward was built more like a runner and his clothes were also loose but a little less rumpled looking since he hadn't done any traveling in them. They were both dwarfed by Emmet though who stood at 6'5" and was very, very muscular but though his size might scare you he was a very sweet and gentle natured guy, almost like a teddy bear but he told far better jokes.

I grabbed my twin swords and put them on the bed where Nicias was lounging, along with their sheaths and I put my dagger on my night stand, "Guys I'm going to go change leave the stuff not in the trunk alone I'll deal with it when I'm done feel free to try any of the weapons you like when we get outside, also leave the leather guards and chain mail in there I packed them just in case but I'll keep them in here."

With that I turned and walked into my bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. I had picked a loose fitting, billowy long sleeved red top that had ties at the elbows and the scooped neck, I had also grabbed tight black breeches, thigh high heeled black leather boots, and a mini corset that went around my waist and over my clothes like a belt. I changed then pulled my long auburn hair into a low ponytail so it trailed down to my waist. I unlocked the door and went into my room where the guys were chatting the other three guys had finished and they were also in my room.

"Hey Abigail, we didn't know if there was anything else you wanted us to do so we just waited here plus your Guardian went to one of your sister's rooms and when we tried to walk out he growled at us so we just decided to stay here." Emmett said from the chair that was in the corner of my room near my bed.

"Guys first call me Abby, Abigail is too formal. Second Nicias probably went to check on the others real quick but he doesn't like to leave me alone when he leaves that's why he growled when you tried to leave. And third there is nothing else for you to take down but everyone have a seat it's going to be a minute." I said reaching for the swords on my bed.

"Okay, I call bed," Sirius said running and jumping to land on my bed lined up with my pillows, James and Remus soon joined him.

"Okay then," I said laughing and turned to see Nicias walking through the door.

I watched him walk over to my wardrobe while I strapped the swords in an 'x' on my back and walked over to my night stand to grab my dagger. Nicias had reached the wardrobe and was pulling one of the doors open my the iron ring with his mouth, I strapped the dagger to where it was hidden under the fold that was at the top of my boots, Nicias had found what he wanted and pulled it out of the wardrobe and brought it over to the trunk where I was headed. I knelt down in front of the trunk that used to house all my gear and reached into the hidden pocket at the top. The guys were laughing at something and I found out when I turned to look at what Nicias had brought me, a thin, long black, hooded cape.

"Someone's Guardian is a little over-protective," Emmett said while petting the head of his own Guardian, a Doberman I didn't know the name of.

"Oh would you hush. Nicias knows I get cold easily plus it helps hide more of the swords so I'm less likely to freak Mom, Brie, or Lily out, they hate it when I wear any kind of weapon in the house though I don't know why. Dad's gone a lot during the summer so someone has to protect them," I said finding what I wanted in the pocket and pulling it out," it definitely wouldn't be Brie she likes to make peace and talk things out and Lily does a little bit of both depending on what the fighting's about." I said while putting on the two black leather bracelets, I picked my throwing stars off the floor near my knee and slipped one in the fold of each bracelet.

"I'm done," I said standing up and putting the cape on.

"Let's get out of here then," said Edward leading the way out to the hallway and heading towards the stairs while everyone followed with their Guardians chatting.

We reached the area where the guys had dumped all their things and Nicias nudged Remus out of the way and grabbed my quiver which held two dozen red feathered arrows and my small bow while I grabbed my broad sword that was in it's sheath and put it around my waist buckling the belt it was attached to. I then grabbed my long bow and slung that over my shoulder before grabbing the quiver out of Nicias' mouth. I was done and the others finished quickly thereafter, we continued to head down the hallway and I tried to get my ponytail to come out from under the cape but it wouldn't.

"Can I help with that," Remus asked coming up behind and easily slipping my hair up before letting it fall down my back over the cape.

"Thank you," I said smiling appreciatively

We were about half way down the hallway when Nicias nudged me gently since he knew he could easily knock me over considering his shoulders came to a little above my waist. He made a slight motion with his tail that I recognized from when I would go hunting with him. He broke into a fast trot when I nodded my head; the guys were watching the exchange between us but had no idea what it meant. When he was a few yards ahead I burst into a sprint and leaped when I was about a foot behind him to land straddled on his back, we were still a few feet from the stairs. I folded my legs to follow the lines of his body and nudged him wrapping my arms around his neck so he knew I was secure. When we reached the stairs there was no hesitation as he leaped causing us to fly past the stairs and land on the next landing. The guys had started running as soon as he leaped and now looked down at us from the top of the stairs, I waved and then Nicias took off again the boys following close behind. Nicias got playful though and would wait on the next landing until Edward, who was ahead of the rest, reached the third step from the bottom and then he leaped to the next landing.

When we reached the ground floor Nicias tore off down the hallway at full speed racing towards the doors that led outside with me still safely on his back. He stopped at the door and laid down so I could get off and open the door. I swung my leg over his back then stood up, by this time the boys Guardians had reached us, I took a step towards the door and Nicias stood up. I hadn't taken more than one more step when I was picked up from behind and swung around.

I looked down to see two very muscular arms wrapped around my waist and knew who it was. "Emmett! Put me down!" when the spinning continued I screeched, "Emmett! Put! Me! Down!"

He finally put me on my own two feet but I swayed dizzy from all the spinning. Nicias was right next to me so I leaned on him then I realized all the guys were here and had seen that little scene which caused me to blush slightly. Oh, how I couldn't wait to get revenge on Emmett for this.

_**I hope you guys liked the chapter. I would love to hear from you guys or get a few reviews to tell me that some people appreciate the story. Thanks.**_


	3. Practise

Disclaimer: Guys I'm sad to say I don't own the Twilight or Harry Potter series it's all Stephenie Meyer and J

_**Disclaimer: Guys I'm sad to say I don't own the Twilight or Harry Potter series it's all Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Bridget, Peaches, Lightening, or some of the other Guardians, birds, and horses used they were TeNnIs-PlAyEr's ideas so thank her. If you want to know the ones I came up with or a run down of who has what and names send me or TeNnIs-PlAyEr a PM and we can get that information to you. Thanks for the support and reviews and please add Cullens, Swans, and Hales vs. Texas Amusement Parks to your favs because it is also by TeNnIs-PlAyEr and I but it's on my account.**_

**Chapter Three- Practice**

**Bridget's P.O.V.**

"**Hello ladies. Mom I'm taking everyone out but we should be in by dinner we are just going to use the training field. Abby is going to attempt to teach us archery." Edward said coming into the sitting room followed by the rest of the guys with a cloaked Abby between Remus and Emmett, Bella's brother. **

"**Sure dear, have fun and I guess I can't let you just come straight in for dinner you shouldn't need to change unless you decided to roll around out there." Esme said from in between Mom and Mara Potter.**

"**Hey, Lils, Brie, Do you want to show of a little for the boys? They are super killer with a bow." Abby said coming a little farther into the room and towards the couch Lily, Bella, and I were sitting on.**

"**Sure Abbs, I'd love to come. What about you Brie?" Lily said standing and directing the question towards me.**

"**Lead the way, oh, did you get our stuff?" I said standing and putting my cup down on the table in front of the couch.**

"**Yea the guys already took it outside don't worry." Abby said.**

"**Hey! Let's all go maybe you three can teach the rest of us and not just the guys." Alice said jumping from her seat by Rosalie.**

**Everyone agreed and we went upstairs to change before meeting the guys downstairs on the fields. Good grief, we've only been here an hour yet Abby fits in so well with 'the guys' I include her in the group, oh well. I went to my room and grabbed my thin black hooded cloak and after clasping the silver catch and pulled my slightly curly hair back into a high ponytail with a black ribbon before meeting everyone in the hallway. Lily had slipped into her chocolate brown cape and the gold clasp sparkled in the sunshine from the window above the stair landing. She pulled the hood up to slip her quiver on her back and then took off the hood and shook her long hair free. I did the same and looked to make sure everyone was in the hallway before heading to the stairs. The other girls had slipped on cloaks and changed into yucky or old shoes so as not to ruin their slippers. **

**Once outside we headed to where Abby was setting up the targets while the guys sat on the fence that separated the target area from the area they used for sword fighting and hand-to-hand. Lily and I headed to set up in front of two of the targets while the other girls joined their brothers on the fence. I reached into my cloak pocket and pulled out the feather finger and arm guards and Lily helped me put mine one before I helped her with her own. By the time we had strung our bows and selected and arrow Abby was done and was heading towards Remus who was holding her quiver and leaning against a tree in front of her target. She already had guards on her fingers and leather gauntlets to protect her forearm so she strung her bow and grabbed a needle sharp, red feather tipped arrow. Remus headed back to the fence and we fitted our arrows to the string before firing at two second intervals starting at me and ending at Abby. Abby's red-tipped arrow thudded as it hit the bulls-eye and Lily's target looked similar with a green-tipped arrow in the bulls-eye while my own purple-tipped one was dead center in my bulls-eye.**

"**That was amazing. Can I try?" Alice asked jumping off the fence and bounding towards us.**

**"I can't teach you, the guys are supposed to help me with hand-to-hand but I could do it later tonight when it's not as windy so your arrows fly straighter. I'm supposed to help the guys anyways." Abby said and as if to prove her wind statement true a gust of wind sent her cloak billowing and swirling around her legs.**

**"We could do it now though so the girls don't get bored watching you wrestle in the dirt." I said jokingly while accepting my arrow from Nicias who had brought everyone's arrows back from the targets in one piece.**

**"I'm good with that," Lily said from where she was sitting in the grass.**

**"Ok then there's your answer and when I work with the guys I can teach you all some tricks if you want." Abby said while hanging her quiver from a fence post.**

**"Ok we'll need bows though and a few quivers of arrows. Do you know where to find them?" I asked while setting my own quiver against a tree stump and laying my bow across the top of it.**

**"Well there are some in the shed and I can talk to Dad about having Adam come out and make the girls some nice bows and arrows and see if he knows any good leather workers to make the quivers and guards." Edward said pointing to the shed the extra bows and arrows were kept in.**

**"I'll get the stuff we need, want to help Bella," Alice said bouncing towards her friend.**

**"Sure Ali," Bella said and followed the excited, hyper pixie to the shed.**

**Alice came back a few minutes later with three quivers in her arms and Bella followed carrying three bows. They passed them around while we set up two extra targets and then we got started with the lesson. Rosalie helped the girls string their bows since her brother, Jasper had taught her to string them but never got around to teaching her to shoot. While we did this the guys went around the fence to the sandy field on the other side to work with Abby on her hand-to-hand combat.**

**I was glad the girls all had long sleeves unlike my short puffy white ones, so we didn't need to borrow leather guards. I took Bella while Lily worked with Alice and Rosalie decided to try her luck on her own. All three hit the outside ring of the targets at least once by the fifth round of shots and after some work on aim they could easily hit the ring that surrounded the bulls-eye with every shot. While we were helping the them we heard pained and joyful cries from over the fence and I assumed Abby was sneaking in some good kicks with her heeled boots and didn't think much of it assuming she pranced out of the way before they could reach her.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

**When Abby had successfully taken out Remus, Jasper, James, and I we decided to take a break and then she could take on Emmett and Sirius. The girls were also taking a break so we went in the kitchen side door to get some water. After getting the water we decided to show everyone the back gardens and terraces.**

**We headed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, up a couple of steps, turned down another hallway, and walked through a set of thick double oak doors and into the library. I let Alice take over the tour then, during the walk she linked her right arm through Rosalie's and her left through Bella's. Lily and Bridget followed each with one arm wrapped around Abby's waist while hers were wrapped around their shoulders. When we go to the French styled doors that led out to the back terraces all the girl's gasped. **

**Except Abby who had a comment," Guys we should go swimming later maybe while the sunsets so we can watch the stars come out," she said as she looked over at the stream that came out of the forest and emptied into a small clear lake.**

**As she said this she walked out onto the top terrace and leaned against the railing by one of the stone benches. Nicias leaped onto the bench and, since his head was as high as hers, laid his head on her shoulder. Remus' giant black wolf had left Remus' side and was now laying at Abby's feet with its great head on it's paws.**

**"Awww! It looks like Mooney's found a friend." Sirius said just as his own Guardian, an oversized black lab, went to Abby.**

**"Oy, Padfoot, what do you think your doing?" Sirius exclaimed mad, but he relaxed when he realized all the Guardians were going to Abby.**

**"It's her gift, ever since she was little she could make animals come or go as she pleased, though she doesn't like to use it," Lily said walking towards me followed by James.**

**"Oh, I see then. What is your power, if I may ask?" I said leaning against the rail and indicating for her to sit on a near by bench with James.**

**"I also have an earth power. I can grow things with a touch of my hand and a little concentration. I can also turn into a nymph or tree sprite to better understand a plants needs and what it can do," Lily explained calmly.**

**"That's neat, what else can you guys do?" I asked very interested in learning more about my guests.**

**"I can do this," Lily said standing and brushing her hand along the rail which was soon covered in a garland of ivy.**

**"Wow!" I said and it was echoed before I realized everyone had been watching her display, I looked to Lily and she was blushing a dark pink.**

**"Oh Lils, don't be embarrassed by your power and don't worry we'll have a gardener remove it. Feel free to grow whatever you want in the gardens." Alice said giving her a hug.**

**"Really you would let us grow things in the gardens. Oh, that's a relief right there." Bridget said turning from talking with Abby and Sirius.**

**"Yes, you can use whatever you need. May I ask why it is a relief though?" I said while the aforementioned group headed over.**

**"Oh, sorry I guess I forgot in the excitement. The three of us share the powers of the earth element Abby with animals, Lils with growth, and I with healing. My ability is to touch or focus on a plant and identify it and if it has healing of cooking elements I could use. I can also communicate with it to find out its needs and communicate them to Lily. I had been meaning to ask if we could use a small amount of the garden for Lily's hobby of gardening and so when Abby gets sore from wrestling around I can make her herbal teas and things. It seems my question has been answered though," she finished sitting with her sister and Sirius across the patio from the railing I was leaning against.**

**"My ability is to morph into any land animal I wish in case Lils or Brie forgot to mention that, or I can just take a feature like **_**hearing**_** or smelling," Abby said in reply to my curious look and putting emphasis on hearing.**

**"Oops! I forgot sis I'm sorry." Lily said before Abby's death glare turned into a smile and she nodded in acknowledgement to her sister's apology.**

**"Guys, its dinner time I just checked the clock over the library fireplace," Alice said dancing over to Emmett, Jasper, and I.**

**"Yay! Food!" Abby said jumping to her feet and almost running into the library followed quickly by everyone else who was hungry form all the day's excitement and activities.**

**I shouted directions ahead since no one knew their way around the castle yet. **_**I knew I forgot something**_**, I thought, **_**the tour!**_** I reminded myself to do it after dinner and schedule the swimming for tomorrow night after dinner. We arrived at the dining hall mostly unscathed, Bella had tripped and hit her knee, a door was opened and almost hit Lily in the face, and Bridget almost fell one the three steps into the dining hall that Abby had completely ignored.**

**Remus' P.O.V.**

**After a very interesting and delicious lunch Edward and Alice decided to take us on the tour of the five story castle. We started on the bottom floor where the kitchens, laundry room, dining hall, ball room, and a few of the servants rooms. When we arrived at the kitchens the cook had a chocolate mousse cake for our dessert. After we finished the cake we headed to the second floor that was Esme and Carlisle's private living space. We passed their bedroom, sitting room, studies, and a door that led to the second floor of the library and had a wrought iron spiral staircase that went down a level or up two levels. We skipped the fourth floor that we were all staying on and went on up to the third floor where our moms were staying. They each had a bedroom suite and there were a few extra empty ones, they also had a shared sitting room, snack room, as well as a door leading to fourth and top floor of the library. Our next stop was the fifth and top floor of the castle. On our way up the spiral staircase Abigail dropped back from beside Alice and Bridget to where Emmett and I were walking. We made it up the stairs and were showed the armory which took up much of the floor and a room full of star charts and a telescope with a balcony. Abby stayed behind in the armory to look around while everyone else looked at the view from the large balcony.**

**"Find anything interesting, Abby?" I asked coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Oh just the usual: swords, daggers, bows, axes, nothing really stands out to me. What about you, Re?" She asked turning her face towards me as she said the nickname she'd given me.**

**"Nothing to interesting but I do find the detail on the sword hilts amazingly done compared to the old training swords I have until I can get a new sword made for the summer jousts." I said pointing to the hilt of a broadsword in its scabbard.**

**"Is everyone ready to go? We have snacks, blankets, and a fire waiting for us in the sitting room downstairs once we get changed into pajamas." Alice said walking in with Jasper.**

**"Sure let's go!" Abby said tugging on my hand ready to go downstairs.**

**"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I said chuckling as she pulled me down the two flights of stairs after the others.**

**When we got to our floor we all split up to change then met in the sitting room. The guys and I arrived first and were followed in by a large white wolf.**

**"What the heck!" Exclaimed Edward as the wolf jumped on one of the couches and laid down before turning into a laughing Abby.**

**"Show off," I said giving her a light punch on the shoulder.**

** She just laughed and grabbed a blanket before curling up near the arm of her couch and wrapping the blanket around her cloaked body. After she got settled the other girls walked in and Lily and Alice sat with Abby while Bella, Brie, and Rose sat on the couch across from them. The guys sat on the floor James, Jasper, and I near Alice, Lily, and Abby and Emmett, Edward, and Sirius near the others. We sat on floor cushions wrapped in cloaks while the girls wrapped up in blankets over their own cloaks. We ate and talked just enjoying each others company.**

**"Hey Alice, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who gave good massages would you? **_**Someone **_**gave me a killer uppercut so my neck is aching." Abby said from the couch above me while glaring across at Edward who was smiling sheepishly.**

**"Edward, how dare you? She's a guest and a lady at that; I'm ashamed to call you brother." Alice said theatrically.**

**"Oh good grief you two! Here's some fresh peppermint just put it in your pillow tonight and if it doesn't get better soak in a hot bath or something tomorrow." Lily said holding out a sprig of strong scented peppermint.**

**"Thanks sis, this'll work better than a message and Alice I paid him back, he has a bruise the shape of my foot on his chest." Abby said putting the sprig in a pocket before moving to a spot on the floor between me and the fireplace and yawned while stretching out.**

**I then noticed Rose, Bella, and Brie were all asleep and told the guys to move them to the floor while James and I moved one of the couches back while Lily, Abby, and Alice tackled the other one. When we finished while piled the extra blankets to make pallets and Abby and I stretched out spreading her blanket as well as our capes for covers before falling asleep with her wrapped safely in my arms. **

_**Thanks everyone for reading the chapter. Please send reviews I love to hear form you guys as well as get your opinions. I'm going to try to update my other story but I have a minor case of writers block if you could call it that, I guess I just have to many options to chose from. If you guys have ideas for clothing, activities, room decorations, jokes, or names please don't hesitate to PM me or TeNnIs-PlAyEr we'd greatly appreciate it.**_


	4. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight or Harry Potter books that's all J

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight or Harry Potter books that's all J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own any of the characters from those books nor do I won Bridget who is owned by my dear friend TeNnIs-PlAyEr as well as some of the Guardians, horses, and birds that will be in this story and some of the other characters. Please feel free to PM either of us if you can't understand something because some of the family lines can be confusing to understand as well as who has which Guardian. I would also love reviews and I'm trying to remember to forward them to TeNnIs-PlAyEr. Well here's what you guys really want:**_

**Chapter Four- Goodbyes**

**Kathleen Evans' P.O.V.**

**Today was the day we all left for home leaving our children behind. I was happy to be going back home but I was going to miss Lily, Bridget, and Abigail's noise and playful banter. We were to all leave after lunch so after getting dressed the girls helped me pack and take my few bags downstairs before we headed to breakfast.**

**After breakfast everyone headed to the library to visit since it was the only place big enough to fit all 19 of us. I sat between Lily and Brie on the smaller of the couches and Abby sat on the floor while I braided her hair. Mara Potter sat on the largest couch across from us with James and Remus sandwiched in between her and Tonya Lupin while Sirius sat on the floor with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Cindy Hale and Melissa Swan sat with Rosalie and Bella on the couch facing the fireplace. Alice sat in between Esme and Carlisle on the chaise that was angled toward the couches instead of its usual spot towards the fireplace.**

**We talked and laughed with the kids messing around until lunch. We decided since it was so nice today to eat on the back terrace so we all headed out to find sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, and drinks waiting.**

**Melissa Swan's P.O.V.**

**After lunch we had two hours before leaving for home. Bella and Emmett wanted to go for a ride and everyone agreed to the idea. Carlisle needed to get back to work though so the kids volunteered to ready their horses as well as five for us and Esme's mare. We took a short trail through the woods and everyone had a lot of fun. Abigail and her sisters started an agility course with jumps and dodges, Kathleen, Mara, Esme, and I joined in and by the time we got back to the castle everyone was going out of their way to find logs to jump and stumps to dodge while laughing and chattering amongst us.**

**Cindy Hale's P.O.V.**

**After the very fun horse ride everyone went to change into better traveling clothes. After we changed we headed down to the sitting room where Esme had snacks of cookies and tea. The kids were taking care of the horses while we ate since Esme had had food taken out to them but they finished a little before we had to leave.**

**Tonya Lupin's P.O.V.**

**The kids got back from the stables as the carriages were getting readied for our departure. Remus came over laughing with his arm around the shoulders of Abigail, Kathleen's daughter. It made me more relaxed about leaving after seeing him so happy. I was also happy that his cousin and best friend were here as well. The driver said he was ready so the hug fest began, Esme was as sad to see us go as the kids were.**

**"Bye Mom. I'll miss you, send a letter when you make it home." Remus said giving me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

**"I'll miss you, too," I said returning the hug before moving on to say my goodbyes to Esme.**

**Mara Potter's P.O.V.**

**After everyone said goodbye and made promises to write we loaded into the carriage and were on our way. When we got to the docks I was already missing James and Sirius but I was happy I wouldn't have to worry about entertaining them and them sword fighting in the house with Remus.**

**"You girls will have to come over this summer since we wont have to worry about the kids now." Kathleen said hugging Tonya and I.**

**"Of course, it sounds fun. Maybe Esme can slip away and it'll be like school times, staying up doing make-overs and talking." Cindy said wrapping me in a hug.**

**After everyone said goodbye we boarded our separate carriages and boats to head home for a quite summer. I missed the boys but was happy for the quite. Maybe Tonya and I could go to Paris and shop.**

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I couldn't really think of a lot of stuff and it was confusing with all the different P.O.V.'s so you'll just have to bare with me I should have the 5**__**th**__** chapter done really soon I'm about 1/2 of the way done I need about seven more pages before I'll start typing it. I will need some more names in the next few chapters so if you have ideas feel free to send them to either me or TeNnIs-PlAyEr and we can figure out where we can use them. Also if you guys have ideas for activities for them to do like a festival or traveling let us know and if we like it we can put it in the story. Please send reviews I love to get your opinions and I could use the critics since I don't have a beta reader.**_


	5. Hunting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight or H

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight or H.P. books people. I do however own Abby, Nicias, Simmi, Aiden, and Nicoli the other names for the Guardians are either from TenNnIs-PlAyEr or from both of us she also owns Bridget, Lightning, and Peaches. Thanks guys for reading the story I hope you all enjoy it and I love getting reviews and PMs so don't hesitate to send one.**_

**Chapter Five- Hunting**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**The next morning after waking up in the arms of Emmett in the shared third floor sitting room I waited for the others to get up. Once everyone was awake we went to change before meeting for breakfast.**

**"Hey anyone have ideas for what to do today?" Edward asked after draining his glass of milk.**

**"I would love to go hunting if anyone else would like to join me they are welcome to some, it's just Nicias is really bored and I want to check out the woods they look so pretty." Abby said from her seat next to Remus.**

**"I'll go," said Lily, Brie, and Remus at the same time.  
"Way to read the minds. I want to come too," Alice said from between Jasper and I.**

**"You know it!" Lily said standing up with James.**

**"Let's get ready then," said Sirius heading to the door while everyone else got up and followed.**

**When we got upstairs Emmett dropped me off at my room between Abby's and Alice's and across from Remus'. I walked in and Nicoli shut the door with his tail while I headed to my wardrobe. I flipped through my dress before picking a simple short sleeved baby blue dress with a square neckline and a white silk belt that I tie in a bow. I slipped it on with my black boots and grabbed my thin yet warm white, fur-lined, hooded cloak from it's peg behind the door before following Nicoli into the hallway where everyone, but Alice and Abigail, were waiting.**

**"Where are Ali and Abby, I expected at least Abby to be done by now." I said fastening my cloak's sliver clasp.**

**"Oh Abby's done getting ready and decided Alice was taking to long so she went to hurry her up a bit and hasn't come out since." Remus said before a crash was heard followed by Alice's screeching as Abby ran through the door, slamming it shut behind her.**

**"I'm ready Abby open the door and I might spare your life for breaking my perfume bottle!" Alice screamed from the other side of her thick oak door.**

**"Oh hush, would you? It was almost empty anyway besides as I recall **_**you**_** were the one chucking it at **_**my freaking head**_**!" Abby said emphasizing you and shouting the last part while she leaned against the door and held the knob so Alice couldn't get out.**

**"I did not! Anyways it crashed into the wall without touching you, so can you please let me out so we can go?" Alice exclaimed.**

**"Alright hold your horses," she said before lowering her voice and looking apologetically at Edward," I would have climbed over the balcony before she could get mad enough to throw but she was blocking the freaking door." **

**Alice finally came out and huddled at Jasper's side while he tried unsuccessfully to calm her down, once he got her to at least stop threatening Abby's life we headed downstairs. The guys and the Evans triplets went to the stables and led out the horses, we had decided to let our Guardians have the enjoyment of finding the animals which was usually the hunting dogs' job. I took the reins of my chestnut mare, Persephone, and Emmett gave me a leg up, Abby was already on her black stallion, Aiden, and Sirius and James were giving Brie and Lily leg ups onto their horses. Once they were on their horses the boys got on theirs and after checking that Alice and Bella were settled Jasper and Edward mounted.**

**Once everyone was ready we took off, Abby's Frisian easily sprang forward followed by Brie's blood bay stallion Nicholas, Remus' stocky gray stallion Zeus, and the rest of us trying to keep up. The Guardians were sent off as Abby, Brie, and Remus entered the edge of the forest drawing their bows and pulling to a halt to let the Guardians get ahead and let us catch up. I caught up first and Emmett came up on my left on his brown Clydesdale stallion Hercules and Jasper on my right on his black Hanoverian stallion, Aries. Edward, Alice, and Bella brought up the rear of the pack since James, Sirius, and Lily had pulled up to Abby's group. Edward was on Adonis his red-roan thoroughbred stallion, Alice on Tinkerbell her black and white mare paint, and Bella on her brown Clydesdale mare, Aphrodite. Lily had squeezed her bay mare Meghann between James and Abby while Sirius went on the far side of Brie who was to Remus' right. Aiden then decided he was tired of waiting and pawed the ground before rearing and pawing at the air, if I was Abby I would have fallen off but she easily calmed him and set a fast walk into the trees so Edward could catch up and lead the way. **

**"Let's go, Seph," I said nudging her forward and into a fast trot to catch up with the war stallion long strided slow trot.**

**Nicoli, Nicias, and Prygus quickly found a herd of deer and lead us to them while the rest of the Guardians scouted ahead to cut them off and make sure there weren't any other hunters in the forest that might be a danger to us. We stopped a few yards from the meadow and I could see the deer through the trees and everyone loaded their bows and we nudged our horses into a walk before we stopped at the edge of the tree line. Edward made sure everyone was ready and let his shoe loose followed quickly by everyone else's. Abby then slid off her horse and tossed her reins to Remus before leaping into the meadow in the form of a doe to check out our kills and make sure all were dead and not just injured. She came back after scattering the herd and morphed back before taking back Aiden's reins and tying them to a tree along with Remus', Lily's and Brie's so they could dismount and help tie the other horses so we could dismount and get the five fell deer, four does and one buck.**

**"I think we'll have enough meet for the ball this Friday," Alice said while helping Bella and I with a doe.**

**"A ball nobody told us we were having a ball." Edward said exchanging confused glances with everyone but the three of us.**

**"Well, it's a welcome ball at the castle Friday, I thought Mom told all of you. I told Rose and Bella because their rooms are on either side of mine." Alice said slightly confused that nobody knew what she had been talking about.**

**"Oh well then, I'm glad I brought that ball gown Mom insisted I pack I was going to take it out when she wasn't looking but I forgot." Abby said while helping tie the doe her and Remus had been carrying to Aiden behind her saddle. **

**"Yea otherwise you would have worn one of the fancy outfits you got from your trip to Morocco with Dad when you went to train with the Sultan's guards," Lily said acting like that would be a bad thing for her to wear.**

**"Hey now that outfit is very comfortable and helped me fit in with the other guards a little better and as I recall both you and Brie packed both of the ones I got for each of you." Abby said nudging Lily's shoulder gently.**

**"Whatever Goofball," Lily said playful slapping her away while she walked back with the rest of us to where Edward and Alice were setting up lunch. **

**"Finally now we can eat!" Emmett yelled from his spot next to James, Jasper, and Remus when we stepped into the clearing.**

**"You're always hungry, Em," Bella said while she helped Alice fill glass with water from the stream at the bottom of the meadow. **

**"Hey be nice you act like I'm always eating and you never get anything to eat, I always leave enough food for you and at least two other people." Emmett said wrapping me in a hug.**

**"Would you two stop it, so we can eat we have enough food for an army so don't worry about not getting enough." Alice said cutting off Bella's reply.**

**"Yay, food," yelled Abby and Sirius as they dove for plates and started piling them with food.**

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

**Once everyone had food I squeezed in between Brie and Abby while Remus sat on the other side of Abby and Lily on the other side of Brie next to James. Rose, Em , Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper sat on the other side of the blanket full of food. We talked, joked, laughed, and enjoyed ourselves for about two hours when Bella yawned and before long the yawn became infectious with everyone yawning and growing tired from all the food and excitement. **

**"I vote we take a little nap," suggested Brie," it's only two and we don't have to be back for a little bit."**

**"I like that idea," Remus said before turning to Abby," What do you think Abbs?" He asked but found her already asleep using Nicias as a pillow.**

**"I think that answers your question Remus," Lily said stretching out along side James and using his chest as a pillow while he used Prongs, his German shepherd Guardian.**

**"Yea, well shall we say two hours and we'll leave for home?" Remus asked stretching out by Abby and laying his head on Nicias' side before wrapping Abby in his arms against his chest.**

**"That's fine with us; I'll have Padfoot stay up and wake us." I said cradling an already asleep Brie to my chest. **

**"Thanks Siri," Edward said from the other side of the meadow where everyone else was already stretched out and asleep.**

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

**When everyone got up I helped Brie to her feet and headed to the tied horses so I could bring ours into the meadow. The other guys were doing the same and Abby was heading to the stream to fill the water skins. When the guys and I got back into the meadow the girls were sitting on the blanket but Abby was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Guys, where's Abby?" Remus asked worriedly.**

**"I don't know she disappeared after filling the water skins and I haven't seen her but her bow and quiver is still here so she shouldn't be gone long." Lily said not to worried about her sister's sudden disappearance.**

**"Well I'm going to take some of the horses down to get a drink there's a few trees near them stream we can tie them to." Edward said leading his thoroughbred and Bella's Clydesdale to the stream.**

**"Ok I'm coming, too," James said as he led his and Lily's horses to the water, the rest of us quickly followed with the other horses.**

**Once we had securely tied the horses to the trees we joined the girls on the blanket but Abby still wasn't back and I realized Nicias was also missing from the meadow. I asked Brie what she thought and she said they were probably just taking a walk because Abby wasn't used to being around so many people and she probably needed to clear her head. We all continued talking but when ever something rustled the leaves of a plant we went silent and looked towards the sound hoping it was Abby or Nicias.**

**After an hour of this Lily and Brie started to get worried, "It isn't like her to be gone this long especially since she's unarmed and knows we need to get back for dinner in an hour," Lily said.**

**"I think we should go look for her maybe she got lost," Brie said standing up with James, Lily, Remus, and I quickly following.**

**"Send the Guardians out if they can find their trail we can follow it and hopefully find them." Edward said while helping Bella up.**

**"Yea that sounds good. Padfoot take the other Guardians out and split up to cover as much of the area as you can call if you find the trail." I said while jumping into the saddle of my bay Vladimir Heavy Drought after helping Brie into her saddle.**

**Once everyone else was saddled up Remus and I led the way into the forest splitting our group up and deciding to meet back in the meadow in half an hour if we didn't find anything. About fifteen minutes into the search though my group, consisting of Brie, Remus, and I, heard howling from our right and some barking that was getting steadily closer until a rustling of leaves caught my attention. Brie's bobcat, Lightning stepped out and with his tail indicated that we should follow him. He led us towards the barking until our horses eventually reached a small clearing where a barking Padfoot, Mooney, and Prongs sat waiting with a bound and battered Nicias. A few minutes later Lily and James came led by Lily's lioness Artemis and Bella and Edward followed led by Aree Edward's husky, from the opposite direction came Alice's panther Prygus leading Jasper and Alice herself and then Nicoli followed by Rose and Emmett.**

**"Oh my gosh, what happened to Nicias?" Lily asked throwing her reins to James and hastily dismounting to join Brie and I on the ground by Nicias trying to untie him.**

**"Here Siri," James said tossing me his sheathed hunting knife so I could cut the ropes that bound Nicias.**

**"Thanks," I said and quickly sliced the ropes setting Nicias free so Brie and Lily could take care of his cuts while Alice, Rose, and Bella joined them to help and the guys and I tied the horses up and discussed what to do next.**

**"I'm going to need a few poultices and some lavender to calm him. Can you take care of that Lily? I need some hot water to clean the wounds any ideas on how to get some?" Said Bridget when she finished looking over Nicias.**

**"Sure Bridget just give me a second," Lily said already spreading her hands over the ground around her and shutting her eyes.**

**A few seconds passed and sprouts started popping up between Lily's spread fingers and blossoming into healthy leafy plants before she opened her eyes. She quickly stripped the leaves off the stalks and handed Brie the lavender before crushing the rest of the leaves to form a poultice.**

**"Where's the water I asked for? I can't let these cuts get infected or Abby will kill me when we find her, she loves Nicias more than any other man in her life." Brie said while making Nicias inhale the lavender's soothing scent.**

**"Someone get me a bowl or some other kind of container and I can get that water." Rosalie said looking in her saddle bags for a container.**

**Bella and Alice went through their own bags and Alice finally came up with a small bowl. She handed it to Rosalie who handed it to Jasper before putting her hands over the bowl and closing her eyes. When she opened them she smiled in satisfaction at seeing the bowl filled to the brim with crystal clear water. She then took it from Jasper and held it so Lily could soak the leaves. When she was done Jasper took the bowl from his sister and holding it in one hand while waving the other in the air over the bowl. When he finished the water was steaming slightly and he put his finger in before deeming it ok and handing it to Brie.**

**"This should be warm enough," he said to brie while handing her the bowl.**

**She stuck her finger in the water and took the handkerchief I offered her to clean the cuts. She soaked it in the water and pressed it to the worst of Nicias' wounds. When she was done she moved to the next one and Lily applied the poultice to the wound. They repeated this until all the cuts had been cared for and were sterilized.**

**"Shall we go? I would like to get to the captain of the guard soon so we can start searching as soon as possible. If she's been kidnapped we need to find her before the captives get to far," Edward said standing near the tree he had previously been sitting against talking with Jasper, Remus, James, and Emmett.**

**"He should be fine to walk back but he needs to rest as soon as we get there which means Lily and I probably wont be able to help search," Brie said while I helped her and Lily to their feet.**

**"Let's go then," Alice said jumping into the stirrup of Tinkerbell's saddle and swinging her leg over while Jasper untied her horse along with his own.**

_**Hey guys I'm sorry I had to leave a cliffie but it just makes the writing more exciting I'll update by next weekend if I get a break from homework and homecoming activities. I just started my freshman year and am getting a lot more homework than I thought I'd be getting so as soon as I adjust I should be able to update more often. Well please review and as always if you have comments or suggestions please send them to me or TenNnIs-PlAyEr who is under fav authors on my bio page. Thanks again guys!!**_


	6. The Search

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight or H.P. series so most of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer or J.K. Rowling. My friend TeNnIs-PlAyEr also owns Bridget and all her animals as well as a few of the other characters' animals. Please check out my other story, I've hit a writer's black and need ideas ch. 9 is an author's note about the ideas I need. This is going to be my last disclaimer but I'll post news on my stories at the end of every chapter for all my stories. Enjoy!!**_

**Chapter Six- The Search**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

**I was startled from my book when a loud commotion erupted in the front courtyard, **_**I guess the kids are back, **_**I thought as I looked out the window. Sure enough there were eleven figures rushing around twelve giant horses, I easily spotted Alice by her long black hair and Edward by his bronze messy hair but I noticed one of the teenagers was missing. I saw six boys and five girls but couldn't tell whish girl was missing. A few minutes later some of the children came inside and a little while later there came a knock at the door of my study.**

**"Come in!" I called and turned to see the door opening.**

**"Hi Dad," Edward said coming through the door followed by the rest of the boys and Esme.**

**"Is something wrong, did something happen?" I asked taking in the boys' forlorn expressions and Esme's saddened one.**

**"You could say that," came Remus' voice from behind Sirius and Emmett.**

**"What do you mean?" I questioned. **

**"Well something happened to Abigail in the forest," Esme said coming over to me with a single tear running down her cheek.**

**"I think you should call Eric up first so we don't have to repeat the story, Dad," Edward said suggesting the name of the captain of the Royal Guard.**

**"O.K. then Kyle go find him and bring so the kids can tell their story," I said pointing to the door that my private guard was standing on the other side of.**

**"I'll go tell him, I'll be right back," Said Jasper as he stepped through the door and into the hallway.**

**"Where are the others?" I asked realizing the room was missing five other bodies and I needed a conversation going to prevent an awkward silence.**

**"Lily and Bridget are taking care of Nicias and Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are feeding and watering the horses while Lily and Bridget's are in the pasture for the night since they can't help search." James said as Jasper slipped back inside and came to stand next to Remus.**

**"What happened to Nicias and why can't the other girls help search for their sister?" I asked slightly confused and noticed Esme didn't have a clue either.**

**"Well-" Sirius started but was interrupted by a knocking at the door.**

**"Come in," I called and the door swung open to reveal an out-of-breath Eric.**

**"Your Majesties," He said bowing before walking into the over crowded study.**

**"Hello, Captain, Shall we take this to the armory so we can all have room to sit and listen to the children's story before forming a plan of action?" I suggested and after some agreements began to lead the way up the three flights of stairs followed closely by Esme and the others.**

**"Please take a seat and we'll start with when you noticed Abby was missing." I said pulling a seat out for Esme before taking my own and motioning for the others to sit as well.**

"**Well how about we start where you found Nicias and work our way out to spread the search through the forest in every direction." Suggested Eric after the boys had finished their story.**

**"That sounds great, send out some of the guards now to start working through the forest and we can leave after dinner with more guards." I said standing and helping Esme to her feet.**

**"O.K. the girls should be done with the horses and are probably helping Lily and Brie with Nicias in Abby's room." Edward said standing and heading to the door followed closely by the other boys.**

**"You kids go get the girls and I'll have someone sent up to watch over Nicias while we eat," Esme said when we reached the third floor landing.**

**"Okay Mom we'll meet you downstairs in a few," Edward said heading down the hallway talking with the other boys.**

**"Shall we continue downstairs?" I asked taking Esme's hand and looping it around my arm.**

**"Sure dear I'll need to have Caroline informed so she can send someone up to tend to Nicias while we eat before we head to the dining hall though." She said walking down the stairs with her head lying on my shoulder.**

**"I'll have someone do it for you, you look exhausted, maybe you should stay and watch Nicias so Lily and Bridget can help look for their sister. You can catch up on your reading or just relax in our sitting room, I'm sure it would be okay for you to move him just downstairs for the night or until we get back. I'm sure the kids will want to camp out so we can search longer and not have to travel back and forth between the manor and act like everything's normal." I said kissing the top of her head as we reach the first floor and walked to the dining hall with Eric who was being very quiet, so quiet I forgot he was there until he got the door for us.**

**"Do you think she can be found and brought back by tomorrow? The kids seem so sad and unlike themselves without her here in all her joyful hyperness, I noticed the boys take it pretty hard and haven't seen her sisters to know how they're holding up." She asked looking at me with sorrow-filled eyes.**

**"I don't know, Esme, I honestly don't know," I said replying with the only thing I could tell her and I honestly didn't know what would happen in our search for the Irish princess.**

**The kids walked in then talking amongst themselves, Lily informed us that all three of the Irish Guardians were in Abby's room so there was no need for someone up there with Nicias. Dinner was then served and we all discussed the possible places Abby could have been taken in the five hours she'd been missing. It's hard to answer questions like that though when we had no idea who the captors even were. Remus and Edward both thought the girls should have bodyguards incase the captors were trying to kidnap them as well and said they should hangout with them and the rest of the boys as much as possible to pick-up some self-defense moves. I whole heartedly agreed and Esme thought it best to have her and Alice's handmaidens sent for as well as some of their other personal guards from the palace that could act as handmaidens and bodyguards. They would be less suspicious looking and they were trained in the major defenses from the Middle East as well as those from Europe so they were the perfect candidates.**

**"I can send letters out to the palace while you are all gone and they should be able to make it out her by morning since I'll have them travel through the night so as not to waste time. Do you mind leaving Kyle here with me though since most of the Royal Guard will be with you all?" Esme said when we had finished dinner and everyone had agreed to the idea to bring the young women in.**

**"That would be great to have them in by morning and I was planning on leaving Kyle here anyways." I said grabbing her hand under the table and squeezing it reassuringly while we all talked before leaving to change and mount for the search.**

**"Okay guys shall we go get ready?" Edward asked standing with Bella and Remus.**

**"Yes and girls try not to take too long we don't have all night." I said standing and helping Esme to her feet.**

**"Don't worry Lily and I are getting them ready with some help from Abby's wardrobe so it shouldn't take to long and with her clothes they can ride faster. We have extra boots and stuff and if you don't mind sending some one to the armory a few daggers or swords would be nice if it comes down to a fight." Bridget said while getting to her feet and twining her hand with her sister's and Siruis'.**

**"Okay but still try to hurry along I'll have the horses readied and loaded with quivers and bows for each of you," I said before turning to Esme, "Would you mind having food and drinks sent out to put in the saddle bags incase it's a long night? We'll also need bedrolls and tents because even if we find her before nightfall I won't let her ride back without rest." **

**She nodded her head and headed off to the kitchens yelling for the cooks to get meals packed up while I headed up the stairs to change with the kids before we headed out into the cool night to search the thick forest.**

**Bridget's P.O.V.**

**We got upstairs and Lily and I led the girls to Abby's room after picking up all the extra things from our rooms that we could find. Alice had picked out her outfit for the search which consisted of; black knee-high heeled boots, black breeches, a dark purple long-sleeved square necked top, corset belt, small dagger and sword, and a black fur-lined hooded cloak, Bella chose the same but with a midnight blue top while rose went with a light blue top, thigh-high boots, and her white cloak. Lily took her forest green top, brown breeches, brown leather thigh-high boots, brown fur-lined cloak, corseted belt, and an emerald studded dagger that was a gift from Father. I took a lavender top with black breeches and thigh-high boots, black cloak, and corset belt. We all changed and put our hair up in ponytails, braids, or buns before heading out to meet the guys who were carrying extra daggers and small swords for the girls. Before I had left Abby's room though, I had grabbed her twin swords and was now strapping one to my waist after throwing the matching one to Lily to put on. The other girls were getting help from their brothers to strap on the small throwing daggers and simple swords they had brought down from the armory while Lily and I talked to the Italian princes about their homeland as well as our own and everything from the literature and architectural differences of the countries to the military tactical differences which is more Abby's cup of tea.**

**When everyone was finally ready we headed downstairs to find Carlisle and Esme waiting by the open door for us, out of which we could see all the saddled horses waiting to be mounted. A guard stood just inside the door conversing with Eric and when they both noticed the group, or for better choice of words pack, of us coming down the stairs they both snapped to attention. We got to the bottom of the stairs and were enveloped in a hug by Esme who also gave each of us a kiss on the cheek before we went outside to mount the waiting horses. Carlisle was last to mount his Shire stallion after giving Esme a kiss and promising not to come back without Abby. The rest of the guards were ready and we left while Esme called good luck before walking back into the manor for the night. We entered the forest which was dimly lit by the setting sun and Edward and Remus led the way to the clearing we had found Nicias in with help from lit torches. **

**When we arrived we found the clearing full of tents and fireplaces as well as the makings of a makeshift corral in a corner for the horses. The clearing was a hive of activity what with all the tent building and setting up going on. I also noticed a doctor setting up in one of the tents near the center circle who I assumed would be taking care of Abby as soon as we found her. We also noticed a few guards leaving with their Guardians presumably to follow the scent trails of the captors we were searching for.**

**"Lily and I can follow the scent trail with some of the guards since we know where Abby would leave the clues and things we could also use to follow," I said while swinging my leg over to dismount and take my stuff to my tent to be ready for when I came back exhausted later in the night.**

**"Okay but take a couple guards and a few of the boys with you, you can start after we set up the sleeping arrangements for everyone." Carlisle said while he dismounted and handed his reigns to a waiting guard.**

**"Don't worry, sir, Remus, Sirius, and I will accompany these two and keep them out of trouble just pick the guards that you know can keep up and we'll head out as soon as possible." James said taking Lily's reigns while Sirius took mine and they handed them to guards.**

**"Okay then," said Carlisle while our horses were lead away for a drink and quick snack.**

**"Dad what **_**are**_** the sleeping arrangements exactly?" Alice asked as she sat on the ground by her dozing panther who had arrived before us and had been waiting for his mistress.**

**"We get the seven center tents to ourselves so two to a tent. Pick someone and let's get this search started, I'm expecting everyone to be in the tents by midnight for a little rest and then we start back at it till we find her." Carlisle said while heading to the center tents and headed towards the one Eric had just entered with his pile of maps.**

**"Lily and James I'm assuming will share a tent so take that one," Edward said while pointing to the tent to the right of the one his father had entered. "Bridget and Sirius take the one next to theirs and so on around the circle, Dad will have a guard outside of every tent door at all times that will inspect them before you enter as well as checking the food to make sure no other attempts are made on anyone." **

**"Okay thanks Edward," Alice said while giving her brother a kiss on the cheek when she passed him on the way to the tent she was sharing with Jasper.**

**"Let's meet back here in fifteen at the latest," I said to my group before Sirius and I headed to our tent.**

"**Sure sis," Lily said before she headed to her own tent after James and Remus shuffled to his.**

**When we got into the tent we unrolled our bedrolls and set our packs of clothes on the foot of our bed with an extra blanket. When we were I plopped down on my bed and put my head in my hands until I felt Sirius sit down next to me.**

"**I really miss her," I said in answer to his confused look after he had pulled my hands away from my face.**

"**I know you do and so does everybody else but the only thing we can do now is to get out there and find her." He replied while standing up and holding out a hand which I gladly accepted and kept in my grasp even after he had pulled me to my feet.**

"**Thanks Si," I whispered as we headed into the busy gathering center.**

"**Are you guys ready to go?" I asked when we found the group through the crowd of guards that had just passed us.**

"**Sure, let's go find that crazy sister of yours before it's to late to leave," James said before adding, "Does anyone know where the horses our?" **

"**I sent a guard for them they should be here any minute as well as the ones that shall accompany us," Remus said smirking while the rest of us laughed at the sheepish expression on James' face.**

"**Stop it you guys," James admonished when a few guards came up with seven horses and seven Guardians in tow.**

"**Majesties," the leader of the two replied while they both made slight bows while maintaining their hold on the horses' reigns.**

"**Thank you, sir," I said as I was handed Nickolas' reigns.**

"**Shall I help you up, Mistress?" Asked Lightening through the telepathy we shared as result to him being my Guardian.**

"**That would be lovely, Bolt," I replied using his favored nickname.**

**Once everyone was mounted we turned toward the scent trail the Guardians picked out and followed Mooney who stayed behind while the others went on ahead to make sure there were no hidden traps. We were followed by the two heavily armed mounted guards who had been put on our detail as well as their Guardians who were both big black malamute husky mixes. We set a fast trot and about thirty minutes later were surprised when Mooney set off as fast as he could which caused us to have to break into a full gallop. A few minutes at this breakneck speed and we were rewarded by the sounds of barking, snarling, and yelling and we called a halt.**

"**Send your Guardian back to tell the others we've found something and we need more guards as well." I said to the guard that had pulled up on my left in a low voice.**

"**Yes milady," he replied before turning to his Guardian who quickly set off back the way we had come.**

"**I'll go scope it out, I'll be back in a few minutes," the other guard said before dismounting and creeping into the thick trees and brush in front of us.**

"**Do you think it's them, Brie?" Lily asked bringing her horse around and to the side of mine so we could talk amongst ourselves quietly.**

"**It's worth a shot and it seems the Guardians are pretty sure it's them because what other reason would they have had to go running off to attack whoever that turns out to be in there." I said looking through the trees and trying to spot the cause of the commotion or at least the guard but to no avail.**

"**True sis but do you really think they would be so stupid as to set up camp so close to the capture site? I bet they've been hired by some hot shot that either wants her dead or injured for beating him in a duel or wants her as his wife." Lily said putting a hand over mine where it rested on the saddle.**

**"They've trapped a man whom I've assumed is their far scout and sentry, My Lord." The guard said coming back through the trees to address Sirius who was closest to him.**

"**Okay we'll wait for the others to arrive before we detain him and attack their encampment which I'm assuming shouldn't be more than an hour's ride away." Sirius said before thanking the guard and turning back to talk with Remus and James.**

"**So I've been meaning to ask you, what's going on between you and James?" I asked Lily when I noticed her watching James talking to the rest of the guys.**

"**Oh, about the same as what's going on between you and Sirius or Edward and Bella or Jasper and Alice need I go on. Why are you so interested anyways?"**

"**Oh I just want to keep up with my sister's love life to make sure you won't get hurt. I'm assuming there's something going on between Remus and our Abigail as well." **

"**Yes I think so," she said before I heard a rustling from behind us and some muttering before Nicoli and Prygus appeared leading our reinforcements.**

"**Brie, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus what's going on? Did you find Abigail?" Carlisle asked coming through the trees with everyone right behind him.**

"**We think we found a captor they posted as sentry. Don't worry the Guardians are keeping him quiet." James said while the group rode to us.**

"**Can we go find her now?" I asked pleadingly still searching through the trees for signs of the Guardians captive.**

"**Yes but how do you suggest we get through?" Carlisle said searching the thick growth for a path or trail.**

"**Your Majesty, I scouted ahead and found a path that should be big enough for the horses but it's a little out of the way." A guard said after remounting his horse.**

"**Take us there and hurry who knows what they've done to her by now," I cried thinking it would be faster to just cut through the brush and have Lily grow it back later.**

"**Right this way then," the guard said before leading us back the way Carlisle's group had just come from.**

**Everyone followed lost in their own thoughts just hoping we would find Abby alive and well. We veered off the path after a little while and passed through a tunnel of clear cut area that had tree branches from either edge laced over the top. When we cleared the tunnel I saw Lightening on top of someone and rode ahead to make sure none of the Guardians were injured. When I got their I brought Nickolas to a halt and jumped down before walking toward the man my Guardian had tackled and was now on top of. I stroked Lightening while praising the other Guardians for their tracking skills and the swift capture.**

"**Good job guys," Sirius said coming up with Remus and James who were praising their own Guardians.**

"**Now shall we go find Abigail?" Carlisle asked leading his horse over to the captured man.**

"**Yes, because knowing her she's hurt because she fought back." Lily said while walking up with Edward and Bella.**

"**Dad maybe we should tie up the guard and put him on a horse so he can give us directions to the camp," suggested Alice suddenly appearing at my side to scare the crap out of me.**

"**He can ride with me since I believe I have the largest horse," Emmett said already at work binding the captive while Jasper and Remus held him down.**

"**Okay then let's saddle up," Carlisle ordered, mounting his own horse.**

"**Thank you, Lightening," I said as he once again helped me mount my own horse.**

**Once everyone had mounted we headed out, the man giving directions from behind Emmett's saddle. A few minutes later I saw smoke rising from the middle of a circle of hills and alerted Carlisle who had also seen it. He sent guards to surround the hills and enter on his signal, when we were all in position he gave the center and we entered the encampment. The smoke I had seen was coming from the cooking fires scattered around the center of the tents. In the center of the glade was a huge tent that probably belonged to the leader, outside was a very big fire with a few smaller ones which were crowded with surprised guards. I drew my borrowed sword slashing at anything that came near and prevented me from getting to Abby while Lightening cleared a path to the big tent that was more than likely Abby's prison. **

"**Where would she be Carlisle?" I asked as Carlisle came up alongside me and headed in the direction of the big tent.**

"**I'm pretty sure she's in the big tent but where in it is the question isn't it?" He said while knocking a man down with the flat of his sword.**

**We entered the area outside the big tent and I asked Carlisle to wait as I had noticed the others were all fighting there way towards us. When they made it to us we all dismounted and headed to the entrance of the tent.**

**_So what do you think?? I love reviews and PMs so please don't hesitate to send one to me or my partner TeNnIs-PlAyEr!! Thanks so much guys for bearing through the long wait a lot of stuff came up these past few weeks. My mom officially found out she's no longer a teenager when she broke her foot while racing me on my litlle sis and bros scooters so yea. I'm hoping to have an update for 'Amusement Parks' done soon but I have a slight writer's block on that one so it's gonna take a bit. I have added a slight twist to that story as I've done to the eighth chapter of this story so stick through these next few updates for the good stuff. Thanks again guys. Love ya!!_**


	7. Rescued

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the Guardians, guards, handmaidens, powers, and Abby and Brie. I have a character description sheet done so if you would like it send me a PM and I'll get it to you as soon as I can. I'm also looking for a beta reader, if you're interested please let me know. Now on to the story!!**_

**Chapter Seven- Rescued**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

**We entered the ten through the open flaps to find what looked like a makeshift sitting room, the area was full of pillows to sit on and there was a decent sized fire in the pit in the middle of the room. The boys and Carlisle along with a few guards went ahead while we waited for them to give us the all clear when all I really wanted to do was barge through until I found Abs.**

**"Girls come on back, we found her but she's unconscious and bleeding from various facial wounds." Sirius called down an almost tunnel like passage between rooms of the tent.**

**"We're coming, we're coming, make yourself useful and find a patch of grass so I can grow something to revive her while your waiting." I called ahead as we rushed towards the guys' voices.**

**"Oh my God, what's happened to her?" Rosalie exclaimed as we walked in to find a limp and injured Abby in Remus' arms.**

**"I'm not sure but when she wakes up I'm sure she'll tell us. The patch of grass is over there," Edward said while he examined Abby for any serious injuries not on her face.**

**I walked over to where he had pointed and after Sirius helped me get everything away I started work growing the medicinal herbs Bridget was telling me she needed. When I was done Brie wordlessly took the bundle of plants from me while watching Edward and Carlisle examine Abby.**

**"She's going to be fine, Brie, don't worry so. Can someone build a fire it's to dark to see anything in here in order to get her cleaned up and out of here to rest in our camp? We really don't need her knocked unconscious by someone running into something while carrying here on the way out." I called clearing more stuff away from where I had done my magic so we could build the fire.**

**"I'll do it I just need some wood and rocks," Bella said from her spot where she had been cleaning the blood from Abby's face with a wet handkerchief.**

**"I've got it covered Bells," Emmett said coming into the room with an arm full of wood and some rocks.**

**"Set it up over here Emmett. I'll take over for you Bella." I said as I moved towards Abby while Emmett set down his load to be arranged by Bella's small hands.**

**When I had switched spots with Bella there was only a small delay before she had a good sized fire going. Brie and I thought it best to move her closer to the fire so Alice and Rosalie set up some pillows from the main room into a makeshift bed and Sirius helped us more her while the other guys scrounged for more pillows and blankets for everyone else. We finished cleaning her up and a few minutes after Brie started waving spearmint and peppermint under her nose she stirred.**

**"Ugh! Where am I? What happened to me? Who's there?" Abby asked while her eyes fluttered open before she cringed, shutting them again while everyone rushed over.**

**"Abby, it's me, Lily; the others are all here, too." I said while holding one of her hands and giving it a slight squeeze.**

**"Lily! Brie! I've missed you so much. What happened, why am I here?" She questioned while opening her eyes without cringing and even managing to sit up and give all the girls hugs.**

**She saw the guys all crowded behind us like mother hens and couldn't help but smile before it turned to a grimace when the motion pulled the skin around a cut. The guys all took turns giving her hugs while I noticed Carlisle hanging back smiling at seeing everyone happy again. **

**"Can we please go? I want to sleep in a real bed and get out of here." She said while Remus and Emmett helped her get to her feet.**

**"Come on, up you go," Emmett said sweeping her feet out from under her and carrying her bridal style to the horses outside while the rest of us followed.**

**When Remus had mounted his horse he helped Abby get situated behind him while the rest of us mounted. We headed back to our camp to find everything had already been packed and taken away by the guards. We then wasted no time in getting Abby back to the castle so we could finish taking care of her. When we arrived grooms took our horses and Carlisle rushed to find Esme while we got Abby to our sitting room to rest.**

**"Is she all right?" Esme asked rushing in with Carlisle right behind her. **

**"She should be fine but she's going to be pissed when she sees the cuts and bruises on her face," Brie answered while covering an exhausted Abby with blankets.**

**"Kids go to bed; I went to sleep soon after you left so I'll watch her for the night and work my magic on her injuries." Esme said while ushering us from the room and into the hallway with a tired Carlisle.**

**We said goodnight each receiving a hug from Esme who was becoming more like our mother everyday. We all went our separate ways to change and go to sleep for the long day tomorrow. A few minutes after I had changed Bridget and the other girls slipped into my room saying they didn't want to sleep alone after our nights together in the sitting room. I told them it was fine and Bella shut the door before joining us on the gigantic bed that was covered in fluffy pillows, silk sheets, and blankets of Egyptian cotton. After everyone was settled we talked and eventually all fell asleep.**

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

**The next morning I met everyone in the hallway before we went to see Abby's progress through the night. Remus went to Abby's side with her sisters while the rest of us talked to Esme. Esme had healed most of the cuts and bruises with her Gift so Abby looked a lot better than she had when we found her.**

**"I think she'll be fine tomorrow which is when the ball will be. I moved it so she could attend but most of the guests will arrive tonight and through the day tomorrow." She said when Alice asked if it had been cancelled.**

**"Okay and your sure she can attend. The extra day will give us time to alter our dresses and things," Alice said already planning with Rose while Bella went to tell the others and talk to Abby. **

**"You know as good as I that I'll be there I love a good party and you can go crazy with my dress just get it out of my wardrobe," Abby said sitting up with a smile.**

**"Shall we go eat, I'm starving," Rosalie said helping Abby off the couch with Remus lending a hand.**

**"That sounds great, they never fed me so I'm famished," Abby said and as if to prove her point her stomach let out a loud growl.**

**"Let's go children and afterwards we can start getting ready for the ball, there's some decorating to do." Esme said leading us to the dining room. **

**"Guys I can walk, you know that right," Abby said slipping from Remus and Rosalie's arms.**

**"Okay, okay, okay," Rose said backing from Abby to walk with Emmett.**

**When we got to the dining hall we found Carlisle already at the table which was covered in food. We all took our places and eagerly piled food on our plates to get the energy we needed for decorating the huge ball room and ball room balconies. The girls would be doing most of the decorating while the guys and I brought in the tables and chairs from storage and into the dining hall and ball room. Carlisle and Esme would be doing both as well as helping maids get rooms ready for the guests and one would always be close to the door waiting for guests to arrive as well as the girls bodyguards. All the preparations will probably take all day and with the dress altering and new outfits Alice was having made for everyone it'll take 'till right before the ball to get ready.**

**"Guys, your first outfit fittings are right after breakfast today and the girls and I have our fitting after lunch so Anna con work on alterations for tomorrow night," Alice said smirking at the grimaces on Edward, Emmett, Bella, Abby, and I's faces.**

**"Lovely," Abby mumbled while excusing herself to go get her dress and put it in Alice's room so she wouldn't have be bothered to climb the stairs again for awhile.**

**I finished and soon after the rest of the guys were also done and we headed to our fitting grumbling and complaining the whole way about the evil little pixie we call Alice. When we got to the room we found six pairs of black breeches and matching waist length jackets as well as six different colored shirts. I was handed a black shirt, breeches, and jacket, Emmett's top was white, Edwards' honey colored yellow, Jasper's light blue, James' green, and Remus' gray. Anna and her helpers left the room telling us to call when we finished changing. We quickly changed and called the women back in and they said we just needed a few tucks here and there which wouldn't take to long.**

**After we changed back into regular clothes we went to find Carlisle to figure out which tables and chairs should be moved for the girls to arrange. He told us where to find the items and we quickly moved them to where the girls directed us to place them. When we had brought them a few loads of solid furniture we headed to the main sitting room and collapsed quietly on the couch so as not to disturb Abby, who was asleep on the chaise. **

**After about half an hour we got up and moved the remainder of the furniture to the ball room where a few of our female guests were helping the girls set up and decorate. We all introduced ourselves and quickly left to find Esme coming down the hall trailed by seven young ladies, I opened the door back up and they all walked through giving nods of thanks.**

**"I'm guessing those are the girls Esme got a hold of at their summer homes," Remus ventured as one of the girls we had seen exited the ball room and went into the sitting room to guard the still sleeping Abby.**

**"Who the heck do you think you are? Get away from me!" Screeched a very awake Abby from the sitting room.**

**We quickly rushed into the room to see Abby in a corner with a dagger pointed at the other girl's chest. We quickly explained everything and soon it was all under control with Abby and the girl, Elizabeth chatting about fighting techniques from places they'd been. We took that as our queue to leave and went off to see what else the girls needed us to do.**

**Alice and Esme assured us that we had done everything we were needed to do and let us go relax in one of the outside gardens with Abby and Elizabeth to eat a snack and talk.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**I rushed to the table to grab one of the many garlands for Alice to hang on one of the second story balconies overlooking the ball room floor. I grabbed one end and my new body guard, Rachel, took the other in her small hands to help bring it across the dance floor. We handed it up to Alice and her own guard, Claire who were perched on ladders ready to twine the garlands through the iron railings of the balcony. Rose and Lily were working on floral arrangements for the tables while Esme and Brie covered the tables and chairs with white silk cloth for the guards, Mary and Louisa to cover with another color cloth or tie a silk ribbon in a giant bow on the backs of the chairs. Rose's guard, Laurie and Lily's, Kay were setting up the decorated tables with plates and silverware wrapped in soft linen napkins. We were about halfway done when we decided to take lunch so we could make our dress fittings on time. **

**"Girls go to the gardens where the boys, Abby, and Elizabeth are, I'm going to get Carlisle and have lunch brought out for us." Esme said while straightening her forest green rumpled skirts that she had messed up while hemming the cover for one of the chairs while kneeling.**

**"Okay Mom, we'll see you in a few minutes, I think we'll grab some old blankets before heading out though," Alice said when she was safely off the rickety ladder.**

**"Alright, I'll have some pillows also brought out," Esme said before heading off to find her husband.**

**"Let's go girls there's a room down the hall full of pillows and blankets we can take out," Alice said leading us to a door a little ways down the hall from the ball room and handing each of us a pile of either blankets of pillows.**

**When we each had an arm load of blankets of pillows we headed back through the ball room and out the largest set of doors that led to the rose garden we could see the others relaxing in. we dumped our loads near the others before they got up to help us spread the blankets six long and six wide and two thick and after everyone grabbed a few pillows we collapsed to talk while we waited for Esme and Carlisle as well as the food. We all sat around talking and getting to know six of the seven new recruits to our "family" and soon the final three of our members showed up along with a few butlers with heavy trays of food and drinks. I unwrapped myself from Edward's arms after kissing his jaw, the only part of his face I could reach, before grabbing two plates and piling the plates with food and returning to my spot to give him the larger of the two plates. The cooks had prepared cold meats, bread, fruits, vegetables, as well as water and a light red wine. They brought out cookies and tea for dessert and by the time our dress fitting came around we were full and ready to get it over with and finish decorating the ball room.**

**Alice helped me up before we both helped Abby to her feet and headed inside with Alice and Brie prancing ahead and down the hall to Anna's quarters while the rest of us and Esme strolled along. When we arrived Alice knocked three times before the door was flung open and an older woman rushed into Alice's hug.**

**"Oh dear, I'm so excited you've invited me back to work on your clothes for the events. I needed a break but I couldn't handle retirement, I missed my little helper. I understand you're throwing a ball and want me to alter the dresses hanging in the wardrobe of my workroom." The woman whom I'm guessing was Anna said as she looked Alice and the rest of us up and down.**

**"Oh Anna, can we all help create new dresses over the summer after the ball? I'm intending to throw a ball at the end and they'll need new dresses." Alice said while Anna led us into her workshop where a wardrobe was open to reveal everyone's gowns.**

**"Oh sure dearie, you know I love teaching girls to create wearable pieces of art." Anna said while a professional assistant took out all of our dresses.**

**The assistant laid the dresses on a worktable for us to grab and change into in the adjoining room that was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors with small pedestals spread throughout. I slipped off my everyday midnight blue dress and into my pastel yellow gown. Alice's was a light blue, Esme's a copper or gold, Rosalie's a light pink, Brie's was lavender, Lily's dark green, and Abby's was silver. When we had all dressed Anna had us stand on pedestals so she could check our dresses lengths and embroidery to see what she could add and alter. When she finished looking our dresses over and taking measurements she assured us they would be ready for tomorrow night, we changed and left to find the guys and decide what to do for the day.**

**We found the boys on the library terrace and we walked out to sit and join the conversation. Edward beckoned me over to sit with him but when I went to sit next to him he pulled me into his lap. I blushed and leaned my head back against his shoulder and shut my eyes before drifting off.**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**Tomorrow was the day for the ball and the castle was buzzing with almost as much excitement as when our friends arrived. The cooks were working overtime to get our regular meals ready and the food for the ball together to cook tomorrow. Other workers were getting rooms ready for guests while stable hands got the stables and three carriage houses ready for the multitude that would be arriving. Bella, Rose, the others, and I had spent most of our morning readying the ball room so we could spend time with our guests before the ball so it only needed a few last minute details that wouldn't take to long to do. We were sitting with the boys when Mom came out with Dad each carrying a tray of food, drinks, plates, and cups. While they set the trays up Edward shook Bella awake and Remus nudged a dozing Abby.**

**"Go away! I'm trying to sleep," Abby mumbled when Remus prodded her.**

**"Foods here love," he said while gently shaking her shoulders.**

**"Ugh! Can't I take a nap in peace please?" She said sitting up and pouting while everyone laughed.**

**"Let's just eat then you can sleep," Esme said while she handed Abby and Bella full plates and Dad handed Lily and Brie theirs.**

**When everyone had a plate and glass we dug in between laughs and comments.**

**"What are the other guests doing?" Bella mused while putting a bunch of green grapes on her plate.**

**"We only had a few families come in early and their either sight-seeing or visiting relatives." Mom replied while lifting her glass to her lips.**

**"I see," Bella said before laughing at something Abby whispered in her ear.**

**I jumped back into my conversation with Jasper, Lily, and James about the contrasts of Guardians and Powers. We had deducted that some Guardians were chosen based on the person's character while others were chosen for representation of the person's Power. Lily's lioness represented her strong will and fierce passion while my panther almost flies through the trees which represented my Powers of levitation and telekinesis. We quickly decided that all of our names, Guardians, and Powers came from our personalities and characters.**

**"Can I please get off of bed rest Esme, I promised al the girls I'd teach them a dance and I was going to fight and beat Sirius and Emmett. Please!" Abby begged to Mom across the way and I have to admit I really wanted her to win this argument.**

**"I guess but can you teach me as well, it sounds fun?" Mom asked, her eyes bright at the thought of dancing, one of her many passions.**

"**Sure, but can we raid the manor closets for outfits? I know what I'm looking for."  
"Of course," Mom said and went back to the food on her plate so we could start the lesson soon.**

**Soon the snack was over and the girls and I followed Abby to her room where Elizabeth and the girls were waiting. Lily and Brie went to their rooms and were back in a flash with an arm load of sheer and silk fabrics that they piled on Abby's bed. When they dumped the fabric some of it jingled before blending with the rainbow of material. Each of the girls now just held small oak boxes that they put next to the one on Abby's vanity.**

"**Do you know what this stuff is?" Abby asked indicating the fabric and boxes with a sweep of her hand.**

"**I have no idea," Bella said from the window seat.**

"**Well they're costumes," Abby said before sorting the colors into piles and handing them out.**

**I got a deep purple with silver trim and my guard Claire received a teal and gold bundle. I separated the bundle to find what looked like a top, skirt, veil, and wrap while Claire had top, pants, wrap, veil, and thick brocaded bracelets and headbands for the both of us. The veil was used to wrap up a pair of slippers in the outfits' accent colors. Bella had gotten dark blue and silver while her guard Rachel had been given a burnt orange and gold material. Rose had gotten light pink and silver while her guard Laurie was handed a magenta and silver bundle. Lily had forest green and gold while Kay had olive green and gold, Brie had lavender and silver while Louisa had burgundy and silver, Abby had red and silver while Elizabeth was changing into a black and silver outfit. Mom and Mary had just walked in and Abby tossed Moma dark brown and gold bundle and Mary a sky blue and silver bundle.**

"**Hurry up and change because we still need to pick a place to start," Abby said while pulling gold and silver jewelry from the three boxes on her vanity.**

"**I'm done, do you need help with that?" Brie asked walking up to me while I struggled with the ties for my top.**

"**That would be awesome, Brie," I said while holding the top for her to tie the cords at the nape of my neck and middle of my back.**

**After Brie tied the cords she pulled my hair into a ponytail and tied it before braiding it and tying the end. Then Brie went to grab silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace, and purple eye shadow. She tied my wrap around my waist so the coins on it jingled when I moved while I put the earrings through and clasped the necklace and applied my eye shadow. After she hooked my veil to the two silver bracelets at my wrist and put the cloth crown-like head band on me under the veil, she deemed me ready and moved on to help some others with her sisters. **

"**I can do your hair if you want?" Claire said flipping her long, loose brown hair over her shoulder to fall down her back while her bangs were held back by a gold band that had a flower of teal beads on it like the thick bracelets at her wrists and the pointed waistband of her pants.**

"**Sure, Brie put it up so she could tie my top and fix the rest of my outfit," I said as I handed Claire a small ivory brush.**

"**Thank you dear," she replied as she pulled out the ties and brushed my hair till it was loose and shiny under the hairpiece and veil.**

"**Everyone ready, I think we've decided to use the meadow by the pond so we'll grab some water skins on our way out and get started on our lessons." Abby said after adjusting her headdress and veil in the mirror and heading into the silent hall way and down to the gardens through the kitchen.**


	8. Dance Lessons and Dinner

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books only a few of the characters and places. I am trying something new and now have a profile to be a beta reader if anyone's interested I'd love to do the beta reading for your stories.**_

**Chapter Eight: Dancing**

**Abby's P.O.V.**

**When we got outside Lily laid down an old blanket and everyone sat down and piled the waterskins in the middle. We stretched a little bit and got drinks before Lily, Brie, and I started the lesson.**

**"Let's stand in the grass to start with. What move should they learn first?" I asked moving off the blanket and onto the lush green grass.**

**"Maybe we should start with the basics and if they start to get it quickly we can move to harder stuff." Lily suggested and I had to agree.**

**"We could always show them the dance you first taught us and break it down to teach them." Brie said which was the most brilliant idea yet.**

**"That's a great idea," Lily said while moving to her spot on my right and Brie took her spot on my left.**

**I counted off and we did the opening moves then moved on while the girls watched enraptured. When we finished the dance we fell onto the blanket and checked the other girls' reactions. When I knew they were done talking about it I asked what they wanted to learn first.**

**"Let's learn the beginning all the way through and maybe by the end of the summer we can perform it at the goodbye ball!" Alice exclaimed while bouncing a little.**

**"Okay then. Let's split up into three groups and each of us can work with a group." Lily said while standing and helping Brie and I to our feet. **

**"Okay you heard her split up into three groups and pick one of us. The groups will be three or four people and I don't think the guys want to learn so it'll be much easier with smaller groups." I ordered while moving to one side of the garden.**

**Alice and Claire moved towards me while Bella, Esme, and Rachel went to Lily and Rosalie, Mary, and Laurie went to Brie and Kay, Louisa, and Elizabeth split up between the three of us. When everyone was ready I started leading the girls through the first few moves and they quickly caught on. Before long they had the whole thing down so we took a break and I went to check on the other groups' progress.**

**Eventually everyone had it down and we ran through it all together. When we had finished we took a break and followed the sounds of metal on metal and shouting to the guys.**

**"Wow ladies, what's with the outfits?" Emmett asked looking Rose up and down as she walked towards where he was leaning on the fence.**

**"A dance lesson," was all I could get out before getting picked up from behind and twirled around.**

**"Hey, Love," Remus whispered in my ear after setting me on my own feet but keeping his arms protectively around my waist.**

**"Hey yourself," I said lying my head back in the crook between his neck and shoulder.**

**I felt him smile into my hair before kissing my head, a small, simple gesture that somehow conveyed all his thoughts and feelings. I could only smile since his arms were like iron bars, keeping me from moving. The others soon joined us and agreed we should all go inside, change, and meet at the stables for a long relaxing ride. We all headed straight up the entry stairs and into the house to find Esme or Carlisle and inform them of our plans.**

**"Come on, Love," Remus said releasing his vice like grip and just keeping hold of my hand as he led me inside.**

**"We'll go find Mom and Dad you guys head on up," Alice said.**

**"No you won't, Re and I will. You take to long to get ready and it'll only take me a few minutes to find them and get changed." I said already heading for the library with Remus in tow.**

**"Fine, we'll head up then," Alice said deflated as Jasper took her upstairs.**

**Remus and I entered the library to find Esme sitting in front of a wall of windows reading a book. We headed towards her as Carlisle climbed down the stairs from the second floor of the library. He joined us as we reached Esme and we told them of our plans. They voiced their permission and Remus and I headed to our rooms.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**I was getting ready in the bathroom when a knock sounded on my door. I finished braiding my hair and went to answer it. I opened the door to find Bella fully dressed and ready to go, and Mila her snow leopard. I moved from the doorway and let her in.**

**"I'm not dressed yet but if you give me a few minutes I'll be right out." I said as she sat on the window seat and I grabbed my clothes off the bed.**

**"That's fine, I wasn't sure if you'd be ready but figures why not check." She said looking out over the back gardens.**

**"Alright, it shouldn't take long," I said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.**

**I quickly changed into brown breeches and knee high brown leather boots then slipped on a light pink swoop necked shirt over my corset. When I was done I stepped back into my room and went to sit by Bella. Nicoli had come in and both him and Mila now lay at our feet.**

**"Why did you come here?" I asked Bella.**

**"I wanted to ask you something because I can't go to the other girls or even Esme."**

**"What's wrong Bella?" **

**"What do I do about Edward? Someone like him can't marry someone of my station or court them can they?"**

**"Bella, I wouldn't worry, Edward is of higher station, yes, but plenty of dukes and duchesses have married royalty when it is needed or wanted. I also don't think Edward would lead you on if he knew it wouldn't work out." **

**"I guess that's true, at least you and Emmett don't have to worry. Thank you, Rosalie." She said giving me a hug. **

**I took her hand and pulled her up with me, "You ready to go?"**

**"Yes, the others are probably wondering where we are," Bella said following me to the door.**

**We went out to find the others very surprised that both Bella and I were exiting my room, We just ignored it and I went to Emmett who was talking with Sirius, Abby, and Brie.**

**"We ready to go?" Alice asked from by the stairs.**

**"Yes Alice, we're ready," Abby said walking to her side and pelting down the stairs.**

**I went down with Emmett and Jasper while the others followed and we quickly cleared the stairs and headed out to the stables. We entered the stables and I headed straight for Persephone's stall. I grabbed a brush and quickly brushed her coat before tacking her up and leading her out to join the others. I jumped onto her back and as soon as everyone was ready we all took off.**

**James' P.O.V.**

**I had no idea what I was going to do about Lily. Her and her sisters were a totally different class of ladies that was new to me. They could hold their own, knew things I'd never heard of, and get into trouble as easily as me, Remus, and Sirius yet they could act like perfect ladies when called for. Lily was more into learning and staying out of trouble but when the triplets were together she didn't care what happened as long as they had fun. I just felt sorry for Remus with Abby who was the most tenacious of the three and Brie who had Sirius, the most insane person in the mansion and probably the world.**

**"James, James. James Potter!" Lily exclaimed trying to get my attention while I was lost in my thoughts.**

**"Sorry Lily, I kind of blanked out for a second there on you." I said leading my horse up by hers and Siri's where they had stopped to get my attention.**

**"Well please don't do it again while we're riding in the woods. Next thing you know we'll have a headless horseman among us." Lily said sarcastically and I knew she was probably mad.**

**"I see you've awakened Sleeping Beauty, sis," Abby said riding back towards us.**

**"Would you please stop and just let us all continue our peaceful ride?" I said riding towards everyone else who had stopped further ahead when they realized Lily, Siri, and I had stopped.**

**"What's wrong Jamsie, you set yourself up for this by drifting off on Lily," Brie taunted as I rode up by her and the others.**

**"Oh why do I bother trying to explain myself?" I asked myself aloud.**

**"You do it because some people care to listen," Jasper said as he and Remus looked up at me.**

**"Well thank you then," I said while the others caught up and Alice and Edward argued about where to go.**

**"Would you two please stop arguing, you're driving me crazy and giving everyone headaches," Abby said coming up at Alice's side.**

**"fine, we'll just ride around and hope to be back in time to get ready for the super fancy dinner Esme's planned for everyone to welcome the quests." Alice said before riding away disdainfully.**

**"Oh great it's time for Abby/Bella Barbie isn't it!" Abby exclaimed cursing as she chased after Alice.**

**I laughed and took off as soon as Lily had caught up to me. I had no idea where we were going but just hoped to be back in time for dinner because I knew I'd be hungry. Alice had led us towards a clearing that I could see through the trees ahead.**

**"Where are we, Alice?" Edward asked.**

**"Haven't you ever wondered where the house-staff stay?" Alice shot back at him.**

**"Well yes, is this the place then?" Asked taking in the houses just past the tree line.**

**"Yes, they all have houses just within the trees for extra protection and the meadows for days off to relax and for their kids to play in." Slice said stopping her horse so two girls could pass.**

**We all dismounted and kids came running up to Alice who knew them all by name. The girls swarmed around Lily, Brie, Rose, Bella, and Alice while the boys gathered around the guys, Abby, and I. I turned to find the girls were teaching some of the kids to make daisy chains and didn't belittle Abby's decision to join us. The boys on the other hand were enthralled as Abby and Remus battled in the middle of the meadow.**

**"Abby, what are you doing?" Alice said coming over while Remus disarmed her while she was distracted.**

**"Re, why did you do that?" Abby whined picking the sword back up and going after him.**

**"I can't help the fact that you were distracted, Love," Remus said parrying with her while Alice huffed at being ignored.**

**Lily came over to me and the rest of the guys as we cheered everyone on. She sat between Siri and I and heartily cheered for Abby while everyone else swayed to Remus' side.**

**"Ha, I won!" Abby cried as she picked up Remus' sword form the ground where it had fallen.**

**"Good job," Lily and Brie cried running to her with a trail of children following them. **

**She tossed me Remus' sword before she was dragged away by the girls calling for us to save her from the torture that would inevitably follow. They crowned her with daisy chains while the rest of us laughed at the glares she shot us from her spot among the girls and children.**

**When Alice saw the sun sinking she hurried us back to the castle, with Abby whining about us not saving her since she would have to endure it again in preparation for dinner. All the way to the castle we joked about Remus loosing to Abby while the girls talked about what they were going to do to Abby. The playful banter helped the ride back fly by and before we knew it we were handing over our reins and going inside. When we got inside we ran into Esme and Carlisle heading up to get ready for dinner as well.**

**"Hello darling," Esme said as Alice gave her a hug on our way to the stairs.**

**We split from Esme and Carlisle as they went to their rooms and we continued up the stairs to ours. When we reached our floor the guys and I planned to meet in the sitting room to wait for the girls to finish. We all split up and went into our separate rooms while the girls all went into Alice's. Through my door I could here both Abby and Bella's protests as they were taken into the room.**

**I got into my second best so Alice and Lily wouldn't make me change and then I headed to meet the guys.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**"Is this really necessary, I mean come on don't torture me so," Abby complained and Bella quickly echoed the complaint.**

**"Yes it is, we have to make sure you're all pretty for dinner with the guys and guests." Alice insisted as Lily and Bridget brought in a bunch of dresses for us to choose from.**

**"If you say so," Bella said giving in as I went to work on her hair and Alice worked on Abby's.**

**"Pick a color for their dresses, Alice," Lily said as they laid out dresses in a variety of styles and colors. **

**"Black and silver for Abby and light blue for Bella," Alice answered while I tried to decide on a hair style for Bella.**

**"Do it up in a braided bun," Brie whispered in my ear as she walked past with her dark blue dress.**

**I did as she said and it turned out perfect when I put a diamond encrusted hair net over it. I then moved on to make-up, adding a little lipstick, eyeliner, and blue eye shadow. When I finished I gave her a hand mirror and she admired my handiwork.**

**"Thank you for keeping it simple, Rose," She exclaimed giving me a slight hug.**

**I led her to the bathroom and handed her the dress Brie handed me. When she took it and locked the door I went back to see Lily in the chair she had vacated.**

**"I hoped you wouldn't mind doing my hair and stuff and then I'll do yours." She said looking at me through the reflection in the mirror.**

**"Good I need someone to do my hair anyways. What do you want done?" I asked her brushing through her wavy red hair.**

**"Umm… I have no idea, do whatever I guess," she replied as I experimented with up-dos. **

**I gave her a quick nod and put her hair in a half pony with some of the stands intricately braided before doing her make-up. I did some pink lipstick, green eye shadow, and black eyeliner.**

**"What else should I do with her hair, Ali," I asked turning to her as she worked with putting Brie's hair in a curly bun.**

**"I have a gold and emerald circlet, small gold tiara, and emerald pins in there," Lice said motioning to a jewelry box on her dresser.**

**I went to the jewelry box and inspected all of the choices before deciding on the emerald pins. I turned and walked back to Lily before turning the chair and putting the pins in random places.**

**"Here you go," I said holding up a mirror for Lily to inspect her hair and make-up.**

**"Thanks dear," she said hopping up and heading to the bathroom Abby had just left with her green and gold dress.**

**I knew she'd be out soon to do my hair and since Alice was done with Brie I decided to do her hair and make-up. I braided a thick section of hair by her right hair and pinned it all the way to her left and under the rest of her raven black hair. When I finished I applied red lipstick, black eyeliner and shimmery eye shadow. I finished that as Lily was just coming out of the bathroom so Brie could change and Lily could do my hair.**

**Lily came over and sat me in a chair wielding a brush and comb. She left my hair free except for two strands on each side of my face that she braided then tied together in the back. She finished and moved onto my make-up which was pink eye shadow and lipstick and black eyeliner. She was done and with a flourish produced a hand mirror so I could inspect her work.**

**"Thank you, Lil," I said hopping out of the chair and grabbing the dress Alice was holding.**

**"Hurry up and get changed and I'll get you some jewelry." Alice said pushing me towards the bathroom before turning to her bed which was now covered in jewelry.**

**I quickly changed into the dress that Alice had picked out, which fit perfectly. It was of silk, the skirt was a light pink, the bodice darker, and the ¾ sleeves the light pink of the skirt. The hems were wavy with tight white sleeves going down to my wrists. I was done and walked into the bedroom to see the girls were done with the jewelry.**

**"Finally Rose, I already got your jewelry out," Lily said holding up a pearl choker, diamond earrings, and a simple silver circlet.**

**"Thank you, Lil," I said taking it all and putting it on.**

**We were finally all ready except for shoes that we quickly slipped on before to the sitting room to meet the guys. We entered the room to them sprawled all over the place but when they noticed us they all got up.**

**"It's about time; we thought we might miss dinner." Edward joked while Alice and I glared at him.**

**"Ugh… you should have seen how they tortured us with hair, make-up, jewelry, these itty bitty shoes, and these ridiculous dresses." Abby said going gracefully over to Remus, Jasper, and Emmett in her silver shoes and black tight yet flowing black dress with silver bodice and hem design.**

**"How about we go downstairs and eat before Esme and Carlisle come looking." James said taking Lily's arm and heading towards the hallway.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**We all headed towards the servant stairs since the main ones would be packed with the twenty or so guests. Edward put his arm around my waist and steered me down the tightly spiraled stairs while I tried not to trip over the hem of my sky blue and silver dress. We reached the bottom and snuck into the small crowd heading into the dining room. We entered the dining room where people were socializing, and looked for Esme and Carlisle.**

**"Over here, Edward!" Alice called beckoning us, along with Lily, James, Em, and Rose.**

**"Are you going to socialize?" Esme asked looking for someone in the crowds.**

**"Sure, I think I saw a few friends," Alice said as Brie, Sirius, Remus, and Abby reached us.**

**"Let's go then," Edward said leading me away with Lily and James.**

**We headed to a group around our age that greeted Edward warmly. Edward introduced us all and Lily and I got to talking with a few of the girls wile the guys in the group talked with Edward and James. I heard Edward say something that had all the guys laughing before they quickly stopped and I heard a girl's voice. I nudged Lily and we both turned to see a girl all over both Edward and James, but mainly Edward.**

**She was blonde and was dressed up in a very tight and revealing dress of silk and lace. She turned a little and I got a look at her face which was pretty but nothing compared to Rosalie's ethereal beauty. I turned to lily who had an evil look in her eye as she watched the girl trying to get up close.**

**"Let's go help them, Lil," I said as I noticed the pleading looks in both James and Edward's eyes.**

**We headed to them and the boys quickly untangled themselves and moved towards us with the girl trailing behind. I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist and he kissed my head while wrapping me in an iron like grip.**

**"Who was that?" I asked as I watched the girl walk away while the boys led us to the table where the others were already seated.**

**"That was Tonya, a neighbor that can't get over me and has now taken a liking to James as well." He said as he sat next to Alice and Jasper, who were by Esme and I sat by Rosalie and Emmett.**

**Carlisle and Esme were seated at one head of the table with us to their left and the others to their right and across from us. A butler was beckoned from his spot behind Esme and the food for the appetizer course was brought out while a few other butlers poured everyone drinks.**

**"This is going to take awhile, isn't it?" Abby mumbled from across the table and I laughed at her tone.**

**"Yes, but at least the food is delicious and we're among friends," Remus said patting her hand.**

**"Yes it is and afterwards I heard Alice has a surprise planned for everyone," Sirius said eyeing Alice and Jasper across the table.**

**She perked up and we talked amongst ourselves and with a few of the guests around us while the appetizing course was cleared. The soup and salad course was brought out and I had to say Esme out did herself creating the menu and the cooks out did themselves on the food. **

**"Is it good?" Edward asked as I tasted the potato soup.**

**"Oh yes, it is amazing, we should have it more often," I said and Rosalie agreed.**

**Dinner finished after everyone had enjoyed a lavish main and desert course and everyone got up to socialize before they went to bed. Tonya came over again and tried to latch on to each of the guys but was quickly turned down and Abby was almost to the point of hurting her for the annoyance. She finally left and all the girls and I breathed a sigh of relief before the guys brought up Alice's surprise. **

**"You guys need to change into pajamas and bring down pillows and blankets to the library." Alice said taking mine and Abby's arms and Lily, Brie, and Rose followed in the same fashion.**

**"What about the familiars and guests?" Abby asked as her familiar Nicias rubbed up on her dress.**

**"Bring them and something for them to lie on and none of the guests should bug us," Alice said as we headed to the stairs.**

**"Good," Abby said as we ascended past Esme and Carlisle's floor.**

**We reached our floor and everyone split up to go to their rooms. I slipped on a simple light weight blouse and brown cotton pants before grabbing two pillows, a few blankets, and a book and headed into the hall and down to the library. When I arrived Abby was already there and her sister Brie soon joined us having finally gotten the tiara out of her bun and her tight navy blue and silver detailed dress off.**

**_Note: I am currently looking for a beta reader for both this story and my other twilight FF 'Cullens, Hales, and Swans VS. Texas Amusment Parks'. Thanks for reading the ch. I've started the 9th one but don't know how long it'll take to finish and type up. I love you guys have a great winter break!!_**


	9. Sleepover

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regretfully! I'm sorry it took so long someone stole my flash-drive with all my stories so I have to retype or rethink new chapters for both my FF's! I also just moved from Michigan to Texas so I'm still adjusting to my new school and stuff! Thanks for understanding!!! **_

**Chapter Nine: Sleepovers**

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

I headed downstairs with Padfoot, James, Prongs, Mooney, and Remus after we had changed. I was carrying a few blankets and pillows as well as a deck of cards. Remus had the same thing but a book instead and James had the same with a chess set. We reached the library to see Abby, Bella, and Brie along with their Familiars waiting in front of the unlit fireplace. We dropped our stuff on the couch with the girl's stuff and sat near them.

"Did you see anyone else coming?" Brie asked as she turned away from her conversation with Abby and Bella.

"No, we were the only ones but they should be down soon," Remus said before the library door opened.

Lily, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett entered and piled the stuff among the items on the couch and joined us on the floor. We talked amongst ourselves and a few minutes later Alice and Rosalie finally arrived. We attacked Alice with questions as to what the surprise was but she ignored us and started a small fire in the fireplace to keep out the slight chill.

"We are having a sleepover in here that no one else knows about because I have a feeling Tonya's mad at us because of the boys." She finally said turning from the tiny yet growing fire.

I had to agree after I had seen the glares she was sending us at dinner while we were all keeping conversation among our group. Abby then surprised us all by getting up and grabbing a blanket before heading outside and laying it over the balcony banister before jumping over the banister and disappearing into the night.

"What's she up to," I asked Remus before she reappeared and beckoned us outside.

"I have no idea but we are about to find out," Remus said before heading to Abby.

I followed after I helped Brie up and the others followed. We stepped onto the balcony to see her talking animatedly with Remus before she noticed us. When she saw us she got a sad look in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"What's wrong," Lily asked running to her sister and Remus.

"I need a favor," was all her sister said before turning to Alice.

"What do you need," Alice asked.

"Esme and Carlisle's consent," was all she could say without giving anything away to us.

"Take the stairs up a floor and through the big door that's right there," Alice said quickly.

Abby left and we berated Remus with questions he didn't answer as he was deep in thought. We finally gave up and went back inside to wait for Abby's return. It was near 10 but none of us were tired so we played chess and cards while Lily and Bella explored the library to keep their minds off Abby. Brie kept beating James and me at cards while Emmett watched Alice and Edward play chess and Jasper sat in a chair reading.

Half an hour later we heard rustling of cloth and feet coming down the stairs. I turned to look and Abby was coming down in a cloak and different clothes and bare feet. Remus and Lily ran up to her asking what was going on but she just went outside and disappeared into the night.

"I'm following her," Remus said and headed off followed by Nicias and Mooney.

"I don't think he'll find her, at least not the human Abby," Lily said and Brie agreed while Edward walked outside with Alice and spread out blankets to sit on.

"What are they doing," I asked as James and I talked with Emmett and Rosalie.

"They rein over air, Alice with levitation and telekinesis and Edward over weather and the atmosphere," Jasper said when he joined us.

"And you know this how," Emmett asked putting Rosalie in his lap to make more room on the couch for Jasper.

"Alice told me last night because I asked," he answered like it was that simple.

"Oh," James said as Alice and Edward reentered the library.

"What were you doing, Ali," Jasper asked as everyone came to join the group.

"Oh Edward just dissipated a storm that was headed our way so Abby wouldn't get sick and I made some geographic changes to the forest so Abby can get where she's going," Alice said with a smile as Elizabeth and Mary rushed in.

They didn't stop before racing on to the balcony where they disappeared and an owl and raccoon took their place among their dresses and shoes. They soon disappeared into the woods and everyone got worried expressions and I wondered what Abby could've done now. Before I could voice these questions though and get the answers a raven flew in the open balcony doors with a message she dropped in the middle of our group. Alice grabbed it before anyone else could and opened it.

"I'll be right back I have to get Mom and Dad," Alice said leaving the note and disappearing upstairs to her parents rooms.

"Read it," Rosalie insisted as Edward reached for the discarded note.

"It just says to get Esme and Carlisle and clear a room on our floor near Abby's room," Edward said summarizing what he had quickly read.

"Do you know what she's up to," Emmett asked Lily and Brie.

"No but we will find out soon, for now we should get some rest. Who knows what she'll need us o do so we should be rested and prepared." Lily said as Brie headed to check the night for her sister one last time.

Lily had a point so the boys and I pushed back the furniture and the girls spread out all the blankets to make a pallet large enough for everyone and the familiars. When they finished we all picked spots and stretched out.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

We were woken at six the next morning to see Carlisle at the door yelling for us to wake up. I nudged Alice awake from her spot beside me and kicked Emmett and Edward before moving to wake the others who were farther from me. We all got up straightening our clothes and headed over to Carlisle wondering why the early wake-up call was needed. He led us upstairs to the sitting room outside his office where Abby and Esme each held a baby wolf. Elizabeth and Mary were also in the room heating bottles of milk to feed the pups. I walked up to the one Esme held and realized they were grey wolves, the same breed as Remus' Mooney.

"What are they," I asked as Remus entered the room with Mooney.

"One's a girl the other a boy," Abby said as Remus picked up her pup.

The girls of course loved the pups and the boys and I just looked on and laughed when one of the pups started chewing on Rosalie's hair. She surprisingly didn't mind and just laughed along with us. We all sat around and let the pups run all over before they fell asleep and Abby and Alice took them out of the room to somewhere they could sleep without us loudmouths disturbing them.

"They are so cute," Lily exclaimed when Abby and Ali came back in.

"Where did you find them Abs," Brie asked as they joined us on the floor.

"In the woods, it's why I left last night, I didn't know if they would survive the trip home so I didn't tell you," Abby said before Elizabeth cut in.

"They barely made it back but these two survived unlike their sister," she said sadly.

"Aw that's so sad," Ali crooned from her spot in my lap.

"Well it's not surprising they've been abandoned for two or three day, they should've all died," Abby said flopping onto the couch to be more comfortable while looking exhausted.

"You should all get some sleep, we can take care of the pups," Rose said looking at Mary, Elizabeth, Esme, Carlisle, Remus, and Abby from her spot in Emmett's arms.

"That sounds wonderful," Abby said before yawning and the others agreed.

They all headed to their rooms and we stretched out a bit more since we had more couches and chairs available. As soon as we situated though, the pups started whining and Mooney and Edward's husky Aree left the room to get them. They soon returned each holding a pup by its scruff before placing them in Bella and Alice's lap while Rose got them the milk in the now warm bottles. She brought the bottles over and handed one each to Alice and Bella while their pups tried to get to the bottles faster than Bella and Alice were going.

When they had been fed and taken out to play we put them in their room and Alice, Lily, Brie, Bella, and Rosalie went to get the now ready clothes from Anna. The guys and I decided to go outside and Edward showed us an orchard that was ripe with fruit that we picked and ate in the shade of the trees. We picked a few apples and just walked around the lake towards the stables.

We opened the stables and our horses came to their doors excitedly. We fed them the apples and groomed them a bit before Edward decided we head inside before Alice sent a search party. We walked to the library and as soon as we reached our floor we heard a thump and someone crying.

"What the heck was that," Emmett asked as we searched the rooms frantically looking for the one the sounds were coming from.

We found the girls and Remus unharmed in the sitting room and noticed a lump on the floor before the handmaidens rushed in to make sure the girls were okay. Remus was trying to calm a very mad looking Abby down with help from her sisters and Bella while Rose and Alice tried to explain what happened.

"Jessica," Alice said giving the lump a light kick,"decided to try and get into our floor and proceeded to try and get into Remus' room where he and Abby were sleeping."

"She didn't see Abby," Rose said taking over while I pulled Alice against my chest. "And tried to get in bed with Remus on the side Abby was sleeping on. Abby pulled a dagger from under the pillow when she felt the bed shift and threatened Jessica before shoving her in here and getting us all."

"Jessica then provoked Abby until they got into a cat fight Abby of course won and she collapsed on the floor quite dramatically and in tears." Alice said laughing lightly as Remus finally got Abby calm.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Abby was finally calm and Elizabeth and Claire were kind of helping Jessica to her room. She had a bruise on her cheek and scratches on her arms while Abby looked fine leaning against Remus and Brie. I had to say Jessica was stupid to try and get to any of us especially Remus of all of us guys.

"Let's go get you in a bath and start getting stuff figured out for tonight. I don't think Jessica will be there looking like she does," Alice said cheering Abby up while Lily and Brie ran to get a bath ready.

"Would you like me to carry you," I asked with a huge smile knowing she was weak from the attack, last night, and now the fight.

"No because chances are you'll drop me," she said before laughing and falling into me while waving to Remus who was talking with Edward and James.

I carried Abby to Alice's rooms piggy-back style and let her off on the bed before quickly exiting to take a shower and get ready for lunch. I walked in my room, laid out clothes, and hopped in the shower quickly.

I got out and changed before meeting the guys outside where they were dreading the close approaching ball. We sat down in the sitting room and talked until the girls were ready and we headed downstairs to eat. We got downstairs and a bunch of people were getting food off a buffet and heading to sit in various places in the dining and sitting rooms.

The guys and I went to get food for us and the girls while the girls went to find us all seats. I finished getting plates for Rose and me and headed to find where they were in a smaller out-of-the-way sitting room. I handed Rose her plate and sat next to her while the others filtered in and we started eating.

"We have to go back to my rooms a little after this but you guys don't have to rush," Alice said making both Abby and Bella groan and snuggle closer to Remus and Edward.

"You guys won't have to be up in my rooms for another hour but since I'm done I'm going to go ahead and go up," Alice said getting up with Rose, Lily, and Brie following leaving just Bella, Abby, the boys, and I in the room.

"Well what should we do in that time," Sirius asked Bella and Abby.  
"Let's go see the horses and give them some treats," Bella suggested and Abby agreed just wanting to be outside.

"Then let's get a basket from the kitchen and pick a few apples and carrots for them," Edward said as a fox and lion wandered in followed by their owners.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize this room was being used," a young woman said walking in with a young man.

"Carmen, Eleazar, where are the triplets," Edward said getting up as his Guardian greeted the others.

"They stayed home, you know how they feel about traveling," The man, Eleazar, said.

"Oh, well we were leaving so you guys can feel free to use the room," Edward said kissing the woman, Carmen's, cheek on our way out of the room.

"Who was that," Bella asked when we had exited the room and walked a little ways down the hall.

"My mom and dad's close friends that are like an aunt and uncle to Alice and I and their three daughters are like cousins," Edward explained while we walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, that's cool, we don't have a lot of close friends in Ireland," Abby said.

We grabbed a basket and headed to the orchard picking apples to add to the carrots already in the basket. We finished and Abby tagged Bella who tagged Edward and we all shot off towards the stables to escape him but he was too fast and got Sirius. Sirius tagged me and I took off after Bella who was with Abby both giggling insanely.

"Tag," I said touching both their arms and running past them to the horses.

Remus, Jasper, and James ended up not getting tagged since they had beaten us to the horses and were already getting their horses out and taking them to the paddocks. I joined them after getting Hercules from his stable and the others soon joined with their horses. Abby and Bella were riding theirs bareback while the guys and I just led ours and released them into the fenced area.

"Let's go," Bella said taking off with Abby and the other unmounted horses following leaving the rest of us at the fence stunned.

"They soon came back and dismounted and after feeding the horses the apples and carrots we headed inside leaving the horses out to play and graze. The girls headed to Alice's room reluctantly while the guys and I headed to our respective rooms. I slipped into my outfit quickly leaving only my jacket off since we'd be waiting a bit for the girls to be ready. I brushed through my brown hair and headed towards the sitting room where Jasper and Remus waited.

A few minutes after I sat down Sirius came in and we decided to play a game of chess while Jasper and Remus discussed a book they had both read. Sirius and I set up the board and a little into our second game Edward and James came in with their hair still looking messy but they were both dressed. We finished our game and decided to team play me and James against Sirius and Edward.


	10. AN

Hey guys I just got out of school so I'm planning on writing at least one update within the next 3 weeks and it should be a pretty long one. I could use some ideas though for pics of outfits and maybe the castle that would be super helpful just PM them to me cuz I have no idea where to look for pics fit for this story!!! If you have ideas for the next chapter or some future ones that would be totally awesome because I'm also trying to update my Cullen's FF and get some pics up on my profile for that story, too. Thanks guys I really appreciate the help now I'm going to go start working on the update!!!


End file.
